STAR WARS THE RISE OF DARTH REVENANT
by jman007
Summary: He awoke to the aftermath of a battle on Kamino. Now the last Clone of Galen Marek must chose his own path and find a life for himself, but will he chose the Darkside or the Light?
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

THE RISE OF DARTH REVENANT

THE CLONE

KAMINO

Over thirty percent of the floating city of Tipoca lies in ruin. The aftermath of a battle between Imperial forces and the Rebel Alliance. Darth Vader, Emperor Palpatine's right hand had been captured. Now Imperial forces help the Kaminoans to make repairs to the city and salvage what can be salvaged. The Empire also wants to ensure that the Rebels cannot take advantage of the situation and steal cloning technology to build an army with. As salvage and repair teams work through the rubble a clone dreams from within his cloning tube.

**A little boy watches as his father is held in the air by the force, struggling to break free of Darth Vader's grasp. The boy intervenes taking Vader's lightsaber, just as Stormtroopers enter the Hut on Kashyyyk. Before they can kill the boy Vader kills them and takes the boy as his apprentice. Vader names him Starkiller. When he came of age, Vader sends Starkiller on different missions to hunt down Jedi. **

**His first mission is Jedi Master General Rahm Kota. During their fight Kota is blinded and presumed dead as he falls to his death. Then Starkiller is sent to kill the outcast Kazdan Paratus. Starkiller is extremely loyal to Vader and proves it on his last mission to Felucia, where he faces Jedi Master Shaak Ti. Starkiller believes that after he proves himself both he and Vader will stand together and kill Vader's Master Darth Sidious. Upon his return Starkiller is betrayed by Vader who stabs him in the back...**

There is an explosion of Force Power that rips the cloning tube apart and causes debris to fall all around shaking the city of Tipoca. A clone of Galen Marek awakens. He sits up screaming and pats his abdomen where he was stabbed. He looks around at the twisted pieces of metal, parts of ships and sparks all around. Part of his cloning tube lies in sea water. His body trembles all over as he tries to stand up. He grabs the sides of his head as his mind flashes to the past again...

**The clone sees the original Starkiller training at the feet of Darth Vader...Then he sees himself fighting his way through a science ship called the Emperical...He sees a droid called Proxy and a beautiful woman...**

Remembering his training or Starkiller's training the Clone uses the Darkside to calm his mind and strengthen his body. He stops shaking and stands up. "I need clothes..." He says looking down at his naked body. Stretching out with the force the Clone can sense both life and death all around him. He carefully steps out of the tube and walks across large pieces of broken metal. Fallen tiles from the floor above and pieces of ship. Sometimes he has to swim through polluted sea water and reaches a part of the city with a broken walkway above him. Calling on the force he leaps two stories up and lands on the walkway. When he takes a step his mind is assaulted again, but there is no pain...

_**"The force is strong in you boy to sense my thoughts..." **_**General Kota stands before Starkiller. Starkiller learns many things from Rahm Kota. And slowly Starkiller turns away from the Darkside.**

**"Starkiller..." He hears her voice...**

"What is her name?" The Clone says in aggravation trying to remember. He starts walking. The door at the end of the hallway is off the track. He points his hand and calls on the force again. He rips the door off the track and tosses it aside. He pauses to see if the noise will draw any troops to him. When no one comes the Clone starts moving again. Up the hallway he walks to find stairs. There is a squad of troopers above him. As the Clone walks up the steps he sees a vision of Starkiller again…

** Starkiller returns to Kashyyk to find a woman…A Princess…**

"Juno!" He shouts remembering her name. Then he covers his mouth realizing his mistake and hides beneath the steps as two Stormtroopers come down to investigate.

"I swear I heard someone yell a name…Juro or something."

The Clone uses the force to drop a piece of debris on the head of one Trooper and knock him unconscious. He then force chokes the other Trooper to death. He removes his armor and dumps the body through a hole to the level below. "Medic!"

"What happened?" The Commander asks joining them.

"He was hit by some falling debris." As they tend to the Trooper the Clone sneaks away. He makes his way to a more stable section of the city. "Excuse me sir…_There is something you should see…"_ He says to an officer using the old Jedi Mond trick. When they are alone he kills the man and takes his uniform. The Clone makes his way to a platform where a long-range shuttle is docked with two short range fighters and one inceptor. He boards the shuttle and using a supreme override code given to Starkiller when he served Darth Vader the clone is able to take the ship.

"Shuttle Starmax…This is Imperial Control you are not authorized for departure…Please identify." The woman over the COM demands.

The Clone shuts off the COM and takes off. The wings of the ship lower down as it takes off. There is a beeping sound on the COM as the shuttle enters space. The Clone switches back on the COM. "Unidentified Pilot This is Captain Volan of the Star Destroyer Maverick…If you do not make a vector run for our hangar we will open fire…" As the Captain talks the Clone piggy-backs his supreme override code through the signal and shuts down the Maverick's weapon systems. The code he uses is known only to the Emperor, Vader, Inquisitors, and Hands of the Emperor.

With the Maverick's weapon systems down, the Clone is able to make the jump to lightspeed. He micro-jumps for three hundred parsecs. Then he removes the Starmax's beacon and dumps it into space via the garbage shoot. Then he sets course for Nar Shaddaa and goes to hyperspace. The Clone activates the auto-pilot and leans back in his chair with a sigh.

He had escaped Kamino and was free to go where he wanted. As he relaxed the weakness he felt earlier returned. The Clone staggered to the main hold to find food. He sat for hours eating to fill his stomach. Then he goes to the refresher to bathe. As he exits the refresher the Clone has another vision…

**Starkiller returns to Felucia to find Senator Bale Organa. He fights his way through Imperial troops and native Felucians. Then he faces off against Shaak Ti's apprentice. Maris Brood, he defeats Brood, but spares her life. Bale Organa vows to help Starkiller, but a rallying call is needed. Starkiller single handedly takes down an Imperial shipping yard. Later he meets with Mon Mothma, Bale Organa, Bel Garm Iblis, and Leia Organa. **

** Onece again Vader betrays him…**

The Clone clears his mind through sheer will. "No more visions." He can feel Starkiller's Old Master Darth Vader; being held by his brother Clone. He can also sense that his brother Clone has claimed Starkiller or Galen Marek's identity. The Clone did not wish to be Starkiller. He was betrayed and sacrificed himself for nothing or so the Clone believes. Also there is the fact that his brother has the woman Juno Eclipse. And while he too loves Juno he is not willing to fight his brother for her.

"I will be my own man…My name is…Ronin…" He says not wanting anything to do with his old Master or the Rebellion his father started."

NAR SHADAA

The Hutts are allowed to rule their own system and domains without interference from the Empire so long as they paid tribute. The moon is a mega metropolis, but Nal Hutta is a swamp world and home to the Hutts. The Starmax comes out of hyperspace two weeks later. He lands the ship on a platform in the Human sector.

"Welcome to Nar Shadaa." The Foreman says as Ronin walks down the ramp.

"How much?"

"Well the docking fee…"

"No!" He says interrupting, "The ship. I want to sell the ship. How much will you give me for it?"

He starts walking around it. "An Imperial Long-range shuttle."

"With a class five hyperdrive."

"You removed the beacon?"

"Of course."

"A defector?"

_"How much?" _Ronin says using the Old Jedi Mind trick.

"Eleven thousand."

_"I want sixteen…You will pay sixteen."_

"I will pay sixteen."

With his new found wealth Ronin finds a place to buy new clothes. Then he heads to a private shipyard to buy a new ship. The ship Ronin wants has three wings. One on each side of the ship and one on the back quarter. They fold to the back of the ship, the hall is off white with a main hold, a bridge, a refresher, a med-bay, and two sleeping cabins. "I will take it." Ronin says to the salesman.

"It will cost eight thousand credits."

While walking through the streets of the city, Ronin felt a dark power emanating from east side of the city. "That building what is it?" Ronin asks as he pays the man.

"That is the Old Sith Academy."

"I did not know the Sith had an Academy on Nar Shadaa."

"Oh it's not open…It was abandoned over a thousand years ago…During the war between the Brotherhood of Darkness and the Army of Light."

After stockpiling his new ship with food and fusion fuel Ronin takes a speeder to see the Sith Academy. It is sealed by an Imperial lock, if he tampers with it a squad of Stormtroopers will show up. Ronin uses the Supreme Override code to open the door. He enters the temple drawn by the darkside of the force. He searches the old academy and finds a hidden cache. Inside is a Sith Lord's robe and two Kyber Crystals. "I can build a lightsaber…" He says in excitement. It was a like an itch he couldn't scratch, but now he can.

After leaving the old academy Ronin buys the things he needs to build a double edge lightsaber. The original Starkiller wielded a single hilt. His brother wields twin sabers, so Ronin makes plans to build a double blade. When he returns to his ship he immediately takes off and sets course for Kashyyyk the place of his birth or rather Galen Marek's birthplace. While traveling through hyperspace Ronin constructs his lightsaber. He starts off with the skeleton, power core, and inner workings. Then he stops to focus on the crystals. All Kyber Crystals are initially white like a diamond. When a Jedi focuses his emotions on the crystal it changes color.

The crystals turn purple. He installs them into the lightsaber and places the casing and switch. He picks it up and switches on half the blade. Then he turns on the second half of his lightsaber and twirls it around. Thus armed he hooks the lightsaber to his belt and goes to the refresher.

KASHYYYK

Two weeks later the Eclipse exits hyperspace. The Imperial forces on Kashyyyk had been recalled because of the attack on Kamino and the more recent Wookie uprising. Ronin flies his ship into the great forest and lands in the Shadow Lands.


	2. Chapter 2

GALEN

Q'SON

Q'son (Kah-sun) is a planet in the Quinar system on the edge of the Outer Rim. The planet has the weirdest geographical landscape in the entire Galaxy. Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter happen all year round on the planet at the same time. The planet is divided into four quadrants by fifty-foot gorges that go down to the planet's core. A fog rises up covering the gorges. The Northwest side is mountainous and it snows. The Northeast side is all forest and is Fall all year round. The Southeast side is summer like and desert terrain. The Southwest side is full of tropical islands and is always like Spring.

The Rebels have a secret base on the Southwest side. It is just one of several cell-bases they have all over the outerrim. After defeating Darth Vader Starkiller's clone remembers the name his parents gave him. Galen Marek, Jedi Master and Colonel of the Rebel Alliance. There are many in the Alliance who do not trust him because he is a clone, but Juno Eclipse and General Ramh Kota vouch for Galen and there is the fact that he captured Darth Vader.

Galen lies in bed next to Juno. He watches her as she sleeps. Then he feels a disturbance in the force, a presence similar to his and that of the original Galen's force essence. He gets out of bed as he is assaulted with images of confusion, death, and finally resolve. An hour passes by when he is joined by Juno.

"Are you alright?"

He sighs, "I…I felt a disturbance in the force."

"The Emperor?"

"No! A clone of Star…Galen."

"I thought you said all the clones died in the battle."

"I did."

"And we searched the city before we left."

"Maybe we missed one."

"Maybe you are mistaken."

He shakes his head and walks away from her, "I am not."

She joins him on the couch, "What do you want to do?"

Before he can answer his name is called over the COM system. "Colonel Marek…Commander Eclipse please report to command center…Colonel Marek…Commander Eclipse please report to command center."

"What is going on?" Juno asks when they enter together.

"General Nadine is arriving Ma'am…With override command orders."

"Welcome to Q-Base General…What can we do for you?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" They lead him to a conference room. "The Prisoner…has he said anything?"

"Not a word since after Dantooine."

"The Alliance High Council wants him moved to Polis Massa."

"Why? We were put in charge of this operation."

He sighs, "What do you know about Vader?"

"Not much…" Galen says. "Vader taught me to hate and use the Darkside of the Force…He never spoke of private things to me or the original Galen."

"Just tell us General." Juno says.

"Before he was Darth Vader…He was Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker…He betrayed the Jedi. As the war started Anakin Skywalker broke one of his vows…He married Senator Padme Amidala. She died in childbirth."

"So."

Galen had been training under General Ramh Kota. So he starts to understand the General's intentions. "You are hoping Vader will sense her death there through the force and get him to talk."

Nadine looks at Galen, "That is our hope."

"And what if this doesn't work?"

"You are ordered to kill him."

General Ramh Kota is standing guard at the door of the room where Darth Vader is being held. The ceiling of the hallway is lined with automated guns. There are a hundred heavily armed troops lining the hallway as well. He stands up as Galen and Juno approach. "Galen what is going on?" He tells him. "Are you insane? Whose crazy idea is this?"

"King Organa's and Mon Mothma's…"

"I strongly protest. What if this doesn't work."

"I have orders to execute him." Galen speaks into his COM device, "Control go to lock down and switch off all internal Cameras…"

"Copy that sir."

To enter Vader's cell Galen and Kota have to place their hands on two separate hand scanners. The doors open and then a second set of doors. There are turret guns on the ceiling and floor pointing at Vader who is imprisoned in a graviton restrainer. The hover pad is turned on and they float the Prisoner through the base to a private hangar where Galen's ship the Rogue Shadow is being kept. They place Vader on board, do a flight check and take off with Galen, Juno, and Kota on board.

POLIS MASSA

VADER

No matter what they did to him Vader would not speak. Neither did he try to escape, because he lost his lightsaber and his right hand had been severed in his fight with Starkiller. He didn't even speak when they turned off his respirator. The Rebels were smart to move him every three weeks from base to base. Despite all his force power he could never tell what system he was in. He was never allowed to see the sky or stars.

As they removed him from the Rogue Shadow Vader could sense life all around him. But he also felt something else as they moved him through the base they passed through the medical facility. That is where Vader felt it; an echo in the force of her…

_"Anakin! Is he alive? Obi-Wan there is still good in him…" **He sees the long dead wife of Anakin Skywalker Padme Amidala. He sees his Old Master Obi-Wan Kenobi…And he sees a baby. **"Luke!" **Padme names him…**_

"You felt something didn't you?" Galen asks. "Padme Amidala." He says her name trying to get a reaction out of him. Vader's anger rises, but he does not lash out. He remains quiet behind his mask staring with hatred at his creation. "I didn't know you had a wife or should I say Anakin Skywalker had a wife…And she died here of a broken heart." Vader remains quiet, "You have fallen so far that you don't even acknowledge she ever lived."

Galen starts to walk away, "When I get out of here I will kill you and the girl."

Galen stops without looking back, "You fought my father Galen Marek…You fought me and both times you lost."

_"My son…Luke…I have a son." _Vader mentally says to himself. _"And Obi-Wan hid him from me…Very wise Obi-Wan…But you have failed and I will find my son."_

BOBA FETT

He is known as the deadliest Bounty Hunter in the Galaxy. When Boba Fett goes after a target he never fails to bring in a bounty he is after. And even though there is no bounty Boba knows that he will be handsomely rewarded for rescuing Darth Vader. He will succeed where Sith Inquisitors have failed. _"They move him every three weeks from base to base…I know of three rebel cell bases…" **An informant had told him, **"One is on Polis Massa…Another on Practuss and one on Lothal."_

Fett shot the informant so that he would not sell his information to an Inquisitor. He knew the Rebels would not take Vader to Lothal. It is heavily occupied by Imperial troops. He waited on Practuss for nine weeks and after slicing into Rebel communications learned that General Nadine was on his way to Q'son. He follows the Rogue Shadow to Polis Massa.

Fett had been cloned from his father Jango Fett. His father died in an arena on Geonosis at the start of the Clone Wars. Boba had been on his own ever since. He tried to get revenge on the Jedi who murdered his father and was captured. He was taken to a maximum security facility, but escaped after two years. Boba lands his ship on the far side of the Asteroid. He exits his ship Slave I, activates his personal cloaking device and flies across the Asteroid towards the base.

After scanning the base, Boba locates Vader and the main power generator. He plants a bomb on the generator and makes his way to Vader's cell. He scans the interior before making his move. Vader is surrounded by auto-turrets and is held a graviton restrainer. There is a double door that needs two hand scan IDs to open and then a hundred men in the hallway outside. There is another man, Galen Marek armed with two lightsabers.

Of all the force wielders in the Galaxy this clone of Starkiller is the only one who can go toe to toe with Darth Vader. "Shit!" Boba says. Knocking out the generator will hold Starkiller back for a while. Problem was Vader's hand had been severed. "Here goes nothing." Boba presses the button to blow the bomb on the main generator. The base goes dark, the artificial gravity is turned off along with life support and communications.

Boba blows a hole into Vader's cell just as he uses the force to free himself from the graviton restrainer. "I think this belongs to you." He says handing him his lightsaber. Boba had recovered it on Kamino before he left to track Vader down. The door to his cell starts to open as Galen Marek uses the force to open it.

"Come we need to get out of here." Boba says. He is ignored as Vader ignites his lightsaber using his left hand.

JUNO

She is on the floor in her room gasping for air. The door is forced open by Kota and gives her a breathing mask. "Are you alright?"

"Yes where is Galen?"

"He was guarding Vader…"

"We have to help him!"

"Galen can take care of himself."

BOBA

Galen points his hand at Boba grabbing him in the force and throws him into the wall. He is slow to get up as Vader and Galen start fighting. "I really hate Jedi…" Boba says aiming his rocket and firing it. It explodes behind Galen knocking him off his feet. This allows Vader to cut off Galen's arms.

"I see now it was mistake to create you."

"And I made a mistake allowing you to live…"

"The Jedi were always weak fools…"

"Strike me down…But know this…It is not over!"

Vader raises his saber and swings, Galen's body vanishes, "What happened to him? Boba asks joining Vader.

"He is one with the force now?" Vader replies walking off.

"Where are you going?"  
"Ramh Kota and the woman still live…A mistake I intend to correct…"

Reluctantly Boba follows him through the base. There is little to no resistance as many are suffocating from a lack of oxygen. When they reach the hangar the Rogue Shadow is gone. Vader unleashes a force wave destroying the hangar and half the base. "Where is your ship?" He asks looking at Boba.

He presses a button on his arm gauntlet, "It's on the way."

MAANAAN

The Selkath of Manaan are split on support of the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. There is a Rebel safehouse of Maanaan's ocean floor for Rebels. It is here that Rogue Shadow lands in the underwater base. "What happened?" Mon Mothma asks via holonet.

"We were hit…The main generator was blown up."

"And Vader…"

"We just received word from a survivor from Polis…Vader has escaped."

"Damn!"

"My lady…Galen Marek is dead…I felt him die in the force." Ramh Kota says.

"Then we lost our only hope of defeating Vader and his Emperor."

King Bail Organa is online as well, "All is not lost Senator…There is another."

"Of whom do you speak?" Kota asks.

"It is classified General…"

After speaking to Mon Mothma and Bail Organa Juno pulls Ramh on the side, "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

VADER'S FORTRESS

Boba Fett is handsomely rewarded after Vader's hand is repaired by Med-Droids. Then Vader cleans himself and contacts the Emperor. "Lord Vader you survived." He says via hologram.

"Thanks to the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett."

"And Starkiller's clone?"

"Dead!"

"Good…I want you to head for Kamino…Make sure none of the clones survived. A report came in that a ship was stolen and several Stormtroopers were found dead."

"I will leave at once my Master." Vader did not tell Darth Sidious about his son. He wanted to find Luke, turn him and then together they could overthrow Palpatine.


	3. Chapter 3

RONIN

KASHYYYK

Ronin augmented his food, by hunting and eating the natural vegetation growing in the Shadow Lands. The predators stayed away because of the sonic emitters on the Eclipse. Ronin would be at peace, if not for the Darkside nexus calling to him from deep within the Shadow Lands. After two weeks he decides to give into the call and investigate. The journey into the Shadow Lands towards the Darkside nexus takes seven days by land speeder.

When he arrives at the source of the nexus Ronin finds ancient ruins of an alien society. He can tell that the Wookies did not build the structure. There are broken pillars, a three-sided black obelisk and several statues of bi-pedal aliens he had never seen before. There was also a holo-pad that lit up when he walked around it. A hologram of an alien appears.

"Life form detected…Human clone…Welcome Ronin clone of Starkiller…"

"Who or what are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I am an interactive holo-gram installed over 4,000 years ago. Over time I have become self-awared…I was created from the technology that once littered this area. Because of the technology and what you call the Darkside I am aware of everything that transpires in the galaxy."

"Those aliens were they the ones who created you?"

"Negative…The Rakata constructed the temple that once stood around the Star Map. I was created by the Sith Lord Darth Revan…When the Rakata did not return to this world. The Wookies tore down the temple and tried to destroy the Star Map…"

"Did something happen to the Rakata?"

"A number of cataclysmic events led to their downfall…Chief among them, Civil War. Eventually the Rakata went extinct two hundred years after Revan defeated his former apprentice Malak and destroyed the Star Forge."

Ronin frowns, "What is the Star Forge? Or what was it?"

"The Star Forge was the crowning technological achievement of the Rakata and their Infinite Empire. Over twenty-five thousand years ago the Rakata ruled the entire galaxy. They were a force sensitive race. The Star Forge fed off the Darkside and was a living machine that could create an endless supply of ships, weapons, and battle droids. Civil war broke out because there were those of the Rakata who wish to put an end to slavery and shut down the Star Forge."

Ronin was about to ask about Revan and how he fit into all this, when he felt a disturbance in the force. He felt his brother clone Galen die. He could feel Vader as well, but Vader did not sense him. His brother had been protecting him from Vader's senses. Starkiller's death flashed in his mind. His father had sacrificed himself to save the Rebellion he created. Only the Emperor and Vader used Starkiller to bring out their enemies. Galen the clone after Starkiller fought to save Juno, and he fought to give the Rebellion a victory over the Empire and now he too was dead.

"You felt it didn't you?" The hologram asks, "You felt the death of your clone brother?"

"Don't call him a clone!" Ronin replies as his anger rises. Anger, searing red hot anger rises up. His father had given his loyalty only to be betrayed by Vader. For love his brother sacrificed everything for her.

"I calculate a seventy percent probability that you will seek revenge on Vader and his Master. If you help me. Then I will help you reach your full potential."

"How can you help me?"

"I know of a place where knowledge of the Sith exists…Knowledge you can use to reach your full potential."

"And what do you want in return?"

"I want to leave this place. It is maddening to know what I know, but not see it with eyes like you…You will download my program and build me a droid body…"

"We have a deal." Ronin returns to his ship and removes the backup computer on his ship. Then he returns to the ruins and downloads the hologram. When he returns to his ship Ronin packs up his camp and hooks the computer up to the main computer. The hologram shows him the coordinates to the Rakata home world.

After downloading the hologram Ronin travels to Manaan to buy droid parts to build a body for the hologram. It takes three days to build the body. "So what shall I call you?" Ronin asks the new droid.

"Call me R-1…To honor the Rakata…" R-1 is six feet tall. He has eyes that he can change color to display his emotions. He has on board weapons like a flame thrower and he can slice into computer systems. He has also been programmed to handle heavy weapons.

THE UNKNOWN WORLD

Ronin flies his ship across the planet towards the largest island on the planet. He is drawn by the darkside of the force to a mountain. "I see no temple."

"The Mountain is actually a hologram to protect the temple…"

"Really…" He replies focusing his mind on the temple. Now Ronin feels it, the people living in the temple. He flies through the hologram and lands in front of the temple of two. When he walks down the ramp, Ronin is greeted by guards in red armor. Ronin draws his lightsaber.

"Stop!" A human in black and gold robes commands walking down the steps. The guards stand at attention with their force pikes. "You're command of the darkside is…incredible. I am Amek Sar Vad…Chief Steward of this temple. Who are you and how did you find this place."

Ronin looks back at his ship and R-1 walks down the ramp. "This is R-1…His original programming was created from a Rakata computer."

"Ah yes the legendary computers of the Rakata."

"My name is Ronin…I came here seeking the secrets of the Sith."

Amek smiles, "Follow me." They walk up the steps and into the mausoleum. "The temple of two was built by Darth Cognus who followed the teachings of Darth Bane." They walk up to his statue. "This is Darth Bane…He destroyed the Brotherhood of Darkness and founded the Rule of Two…Two Sith at any time…A Master and an apprentice."

Ronin opened the sarcophagus, "What happened to the rest of his body?"

"It was destroyed when he tried to overthrow the mind of his apprentice Darth Zannah. All that is left is his arm." He tells him about Zannah, Cognus, Severess, and all who followed Darth Bane.

"Does the Emperor or Vader know of this place?"

"No…When Darth Heir died his apprentice Darth Vectivus came here and used the knowledge of this place to educate himself. Vectivus believed in the old ways. That Sith Knowledge should be earned. So he did not tell his apprentice about this place. You are the first Force user to visit this place in over four hundred years…"

"I sense the force in you as well."

"Only to a degree…I am not strong enough to become a Sith…"

After the tour Ronin holds the holocron of Darth Bane in his hand. He activates it by nudging it with the force. "Greetings apprentice. What do you wish to learn today?"

"Teach me about the Rule of two…"

"Once there were many Sith…Among them a powerful leader would appear. Then after gaining a victory over the Jedi the Sith would turn on each. Lesser Sith would band together to kill a powerful leader, then they would turn on each other. The winner would take the Sith throne and become the new Lord of the Sith. Kaan's brotherhood stated that all Sith are equals…This is an abomination of what the Sith is meant to be…The strong are meant to rule the weak. In order to keep the Sith strong…I Darth Bane have come up with the rule of two. One Master and one Apprentice. One to embody the power the other to crave it. When the apprentice is strong enough then he or she must seize the throne from the Master…And thus become the new Lord of the Sith. This way only strong Sith will rule…"

Ronin began thinking about Starkiller who was trained by Vader. Vader told Starkiller that together they would destroy the Emperor. A lie which angered Ronin to no end. Ronin learned many things from Bane's holocron. New fighting styles, force abilities and how to be an effective and cunning leader. After four years he had mastered Bane's holocron. Zannah's holocron offered knowledge on Sith sorcery. After a few tests Ronin discovers that he has a talent for it. It takes only two years to master the secrets of Sith Sorcery.

Ronin skips over information he already knows. With Cognus' holocron he studies force suppression, but does not possess the ability. As with Zannah's Cognus' holocron has the force essence technique. He studies the technique, just in case he ever needs it. Then there is the holocron of Darth Syren. It possesses knowledge on summoning and controlling Sith spirits and force shout. He Masters both in a matter of months. After 15yrs of self-education at the temple of two Ronin reaches his full potential.

"And now begins the rule of Darth Revenant…" He says to himself on the roof of the Temple.

LEIA

CORUSCANT

Princess Leia Organa is the current Senator of Alderaan. Her father Bale is King of Alderaan and rules with his wife Queen Breha. She had been serving as Senator for the past two years. The Senate is in session, once again the Emperor is condemning the actions of the Rebel Alliance. "Because of these Rebels…A reactor on Jedha exploded and destroyed the ancient city…"

The Senate breaks into an uproar. "Order! We will have order!" Mas Amedda commands standing next to the Emperor.

"And were the Rebels content? No! Next they attacked Eadu…A research center. All personnel were killed in the attack."

As Senator Organa listens, one of her aids comes onto the platform and whispers into Leia's ear. She leaves her seat and heads for her office. The droids Threepio and R2 follow along with her guards. "Computer secure the room." After the room is secure a hologram of her father Bale Organa appears on the desk.

"Is the room secure?"

"Yes father."

"A few hours ago a group of Rebels designated Rogue One attacked Scarif and stole the plans to Death Star."

"So the rumors of the Death Star are true?" Leia asks in shock.

"Yes they tested it on Jedha and then on Scarif. The rebels have beamed the plans to your ship the Tantive IV. Leia I need you to head for Tatooine and find General Obi-Wan Kenobi…Bring him and the Death Star plans to me on Alderaan…"

"I will not fail you father."  
"May the Force be with you Leia. And Leia be careful."

Leia sends a message to her captain to ready her ship. She files with Senate space control that she is leaving on a diplomatic mission. A few hours later the Tantive IV leaves Coruscant and makes the jump to lightspeed.

THE EMPEROR

Many know him as Emperor Sheev Palpatine. Some know him as Darth Sidious Lord of the Sith. After years of plotting and planning the Sith have destroyed their longtime enemies and now rule the galaxy. The plans of Darth Bane, founder of the Rule of Two have finally come to pass. A hologram of Darth Vader appears in the throne room. "Lord Vader."

"Master…The rebels attacked Scarif…They were able to get away with the plans to the Death Star."

"I sense a great disturbance in the force…Find these plans Lord Vader…"

"I will my lord…Our spies have traced the transmission to a ship belonging to Senator Leia Organa."

He smiles, "Long have I suspected Bale Organa of being a member of the Rebel Alliance."

"Shall I have governor Athen declare martial law on Alderaan?"

"No! We have underestimated these rebels too many times…If the plans to the Death Star slip from your grasp they may end up on Alderaan. For now let Organa think he is safe but increase our spies on the planet." When Vader's hologram vanishes he sends for one of his Hands.

"My Lord you summoned me."

"My best agent…Mara Jade…I have a mission for you."

"I am yours to command my Emperor…"

TATOOINE

Just as the Tantive IV exits hyperspace it is attacked by the Star Destroyer Dark Star an Indictor class Destroyer. "Captain what is happening?" Leia asks entering the bridge.

"Star Destroyer Senator…We are under attack…I have hailed them…told them we are on a diplomatic mission, but they ignore us." The ship rocks as the main generator is hit.

"This is Captain Antillies…Shut down the main reactor…I repeat shut down the main reactor. All hands prepare to be boarded."

Leia runs to her room and grabs the data disk with the Death Star plans. "R2 meet me near the escape pods immediately." She says into her COM. When she arrives the Astromech Droid R2-D2 is waiting. She records a message and hides the Death Star plans in R2. "Get to the surface and find General Obi-Wan Kenobi show him and him alone the message. You will find him living near the Dune sea…Here is a map of the planet's surface."


	4. Chapter 4

DARTH REVENANT

FLEET DIVISION DECIMOUS

The Fleet division Decimous is under the command of Admiral Harthel Seen. The Fleet is located in the Corellian System. "Admiral!"

"Yes what is it Captain?"

"Sir Fleet Division Rancor is coming out of hyperspace."

"Show me." He commands walking up to a COM station. This is Admiral Seen to Rancor Fleet Division…State your purpose."

"Admiral Seen this is Admiral Harker…I am here on the Emperor's orders…Transmitting verification codes now."

"Code received…You're here for military exercises?"

"Yes the Rebels are growing bolder in their attacks…The Emperor wants us to be ready…"

"Very well we will commence in two hours…Until then you and your commanders are welcome aboard my ship for refreshments."

"We will shuttle over immediately…"

Darth Revenant had taken control of the fleet using Sith spells. He twisted their minds to obey him. Now he seeks a second fleet to control. Revenant is on the shuttle with Harker disguised as an officer. When they board the Nautilus Revenant remains in his quarters to unleash his spells on the fleet. He chants over and over again as he wiggles his fingers.

"I serve Darth Revenant." Each and every officer and Stormtrooper says as the spell takes hold of their minds. With two fleet divisions Revenant now controls fifty Star Destroyers and three hundred-star fighters.

"Admiral Seen I name you Vice Admiral under Admiral Harker."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Now set course for Scarif…"

SCARIF

The Death Star is still stationed in Orbit around Scarif. Rebels had been taken prisoner. A few hours after Darth Vader's ship leaves to track down the plans the of the Death Star, Darth Revenant's fleet comes out of hyperspace. "Admiral Harker what are you doing here?" Governor Tarkin asks. He had assumed command of the Death Star after the incident on Jedha.

"The Emperor sent us. He is concerned that with the plans to the Death Star in the hands of the Rebels they may attack the Death Star."

"A foolish move on their part…No matter you are welcome here."

"May I come aboard…I would like a tour of the greatest weapon in the galaxy."

"Of course…"

There is another Fleet division in orbit around Scarif. Soon it too along with the Death Star personnel fall under the powerful influence of Darth Revenant. "Set course for Coruscant." Was Revenant's first command.

"Yes My Lord." Tarkin hypnotically replies

CORUSCANT

Palpatine is in the throne room. He had just received word that Vader had captured Princess Leia, but the plans to the Death Star were not on board her ship. "The time has come Vice Roy…" The Emperor says to Mas Amedda.

He smiles, "The dissolution of the Senate."

"Yes they have outlived their usefulness." Once again the Senators gather in the main auditorium. They clap as Palpatine's podium rises up out the floor. "Senators…Long have I known that there are those among you who support the Rebel Alliance…As such I am dissolving the Senate effective immediately…All correspondence and files will be turned over and you will return to home worlds and let them know that the Regional Governors have rule…"

"You can't do that!" The Senator of Vardos yells.

The Emperor points his hands at Senator Dapryn's platform and unleashes Force Lightening at him, showing his power to the Senate for the first time. People scream as Senator Dapryn and his Aids are killed in the lightning storm. "I am Darth Sidious…Lord of the Sith and Emperor…No one tells me what I may or may not do! Now the Senate is adjourned."

When Palpatine's platform lowers to his office, an officer is waiting. "My Lord…The Death Star and three fleet divisions have just come out of hyperspace…They are jamming all transmissions on and off the planet."  
"What!" Palpatine closes his eyes and stretches out. He senses a powerful and familiar presence aboard the Death Star.

"My lord we are receiving a transmission from the Death Star."

A hologram of a hooded figure appears, "Who are you?"

"My father was Starkiller…Trained by your apprentice Darth Vader…My brother Galen Marek was killed by Darth Vader on Polis Massa…I am Darth Revenant…I control four fleet divisions now and the Death Star…Emperor Palpatine you will take a shuttle and fly up here…Only you and the pilot will be aboard the ship…If I sense any of your so called Hands or the Inquisitors I will destroy your ship…We will face each other in the tradition of the Rule of Two…"

He smiles, "And if I do not comply?"

"I will destroy Coruscant along with you."

Palpatine starts laughing, "Go ahead."

"Oh I see…You know the Force-essence technique…And you have a fresh body awaiting you to transfer your mind to…Only thing is I put up a Sith spell around the planet to prevent that. You will die along with everyone else…You have one hour to comply." The hologram vanishes.

"Tell Captain Nero to prepare my Shuttle."

"My Emperor what shall I do?"

"Find Lord Vader and swear yourself to him…I have a Sith holocron that I made hidden in my vault the code is E-X10606…"

"Do you believe this Darth Revenant will kill you My Lord."

"I have faced Starkiller and he could have killed me. His clone defeated Lord Vader and neither were at their full potential. This Darth Revenant is more powerful than Starkiller or Gallen Marek."

"I hope you survive my lord."

"Go and do as I command."

Twenty minutes later Palpatine shuttles up to the Death Star. When his ship lands in the main hangar Governor Tarkin and two hundred Stormtroopers are waiting. "Lord Revenant awaits you in the throne room…"

Palpatine can tell Tarkin is under a spell. He himself never had the ability to use Sith Sorcery. Palpatine is taken to the turbo-lift that goes directly to the throne room. As he exits the turbo-lift Revenant dismisses his guards with a hand signal. "Unlike your former Master I am not asleep." R-1 had told him how Palpatine killed his former Master Darth Plageuis.

Palpatine throws his hands out unleashing Force Lightening at Revenant. Before the Lightening hits him, Revenant leaps off the throne and flips through the air landing a few feet behind Palpatine. He turns with the Lightning still flying from his fingers, but Revenant uses the force to stop him. With his free hand he unhooks his lightsaber and ignites one side.

Palpatine ends his lightening attack and ignites his own lightsaber. When the red energy blades hit they crackle and hiss. Palpatine roars and attacks with all his might. He may look like a decrepit old man, but with the Darkside flowing through him he moves like a seasoned young warrior. He strikes high and then low using a fighting style that he himself had created. A style he calls Asathii or Form VIII. But Revenant shocks Palpatine by using the same form to defend and counter Palpatine's attacks.

They lock swords after six moves and that is when Palpatine produces a second lightsaber. When he tries to strike Revenant activates the other half of his lightsaber and blocks switching to form VII, known as Juyo. Revenant breaks the standoff, by flipping over Palpatine. He raises his sword to block and overhead attack from above and the two continue their melee.

Palpatine swings his left saber, but instead of blocking Revenant switches off the right side of his saber and side steps turning his back to Palpatine. He twists the left end towards Palpatine and switches the left end back on impaling Palpatine on his blade.

REVENANT

He smiles when he hears Palpatine grunt. He switches off the right end of his saber staff and spins around decapitating Palpatine. The entire fight had been broadcast to the planet. Everyone stood in awe as Emperor Palpatine was impaled and beheaded. Revenant picks up the head shows it off. "Citizens of the Galactic Empire…Behold…Emperor Palpatine is no more…I Darth Revenant am your Emperor now…"

Several hours later Revenant shuttles down to the surface after enslaving everyone in the palace. "We searched everywhere my Lord, but somehow Viceroy Mass Amedda has escaped the planet."

"Place a bounty on his head and declare martial law…Any word on Vader?"

"There was a Rebel attack on Scarif my lord…The Rebels have stolen the plans to the Death Star…Vader was sent by Palpatine to find them…" Governor Tarkin says walking beside him.

"Issue a curfew for Corsucant…And contact all the regional governors…If they do not swear loyalty to me they will be destroyed…"

Tarkin bows, "Yes My Lord…"

"You have done well Tarkin return to the Death Star and await my orders." Many hours later seven of the Inquisitors present themselves unarmed to Darth Revenant. "I thought there were twelve Inquisitors."

"The other five left my lord to pledge themselves to Darth Vader." The First Inquisitor says.

They are all on their knees awaiting to be given permission to stand. Revenant walks up and down before them judging their strength in the Darkside of the force. "You." He says stopping in front of the First Inquisitor. "What is your name?"

"Daxon my lord."

"Arise." As he obeys Revenant walks down the line and stops in front of the third Inquisitor, "And you what is your name?"

"Jerec My Lord."

"Arise Jerec…The two of you show incredible strength in the Darkside…" He starts walking back towards the steps to the throne. "Join me both of you." He commands. When the two Inquisitors are at his side Revenant unleashes force lightening at the remaining, five killing them. Then he takes out Palpatine's lightsabers. "These weapons belonged to Darth Sidious…I need an apprentice, but I follow the teachings of Darth Bane…" The lightsabers float out of his hand and hang in the air before the two Inquisitors. "Which ever one of you strikes the other down will become my apprentice." He turns his back walking up to the throne and sits down.

"Begin!"

At the same time Daxon and Jerec snatch the lightsabers out of the air. They switch on the blades and start fighting. They spin around each other after six moves, that is when Jerec surprises Daxon and force pushes him. Daxon hits the floor and slides a few feet, as Jerec leaps at him. He blocks the attack and sweeps Jerecs legs. Daxon leaps up from his back and tries to stab Jerec in the legs. He sits up blocking the attack, but Daxon swings again and disarms Jerec. Revenant sits forward as the killing blow is about to come, but Jerec surprises them both and unleashes force lightning from both hands. Daxon goes flying across the throne room and hits the floor. As Jerec leaps up he summons his lightsaber and impales Daxon in the chest.

Revenant stands up and walks down the steps clapping, "Well done Jerec…Well done!"

"I…How did I do that?" He asks staring at his hands.

"Force Lightning is one the purest and most destructive forms of the Darkside…In time you will be able to call upon it at will. Now take a knee." Jerec obeys, "Jerec is dead and so is your life as an Inquisitor…From hence forth you shall be known as Darth Rega."

"Thank you my Master."

"You may keep Sidious' lightsabers until you build your own." He reaches into his robe, "This holocron was created by the Founder of our order Darth Bane. You will use it to augment your lessons when I am unable to teach you…"

"I will keep it safe Master."

"Go and begin your education I will summon you later to test you and give you some personal training."


	5. Chapter 5

DARTH VADER

PART 1

TATOOINE

When Palpatine died Vader had felt it through the force. He had always planned to overthrow Darth Sidious after he found and turned his son Luke Skywalker. Starkiller's clone had beaten him to it and has declared himself Emperor. The fight not only had been broadcast on Coruscant it had been broadcast across the holonet to the entire Empire. Vader needed to move quickly if he was going to defeat Darth Revenant.

"Lord Vader a message from the planet surface."

A hologram of Commander Hotchkens appears, "Lord Vader we tracked the Droids to some Jawas…They sold the Droids to a farmer named Lars…"

Even though it had been years since he heard that name. Darth Vader remembered Anakin Skywalker's Stepbrother. "Are they Rebel conspirators."

"No my Lord they just bought the wrong Droids at the wrong time."

"Is there anyone else living with them?" Vader asks as he breaths through his mask.

"A boy goes by the name of Luke Skywalker, their nephew, but he is not here nor or the Droids." Vader had found his son. And in the last place he would think to look for him. ("Very wise Obi-Wan, but you have failed.") He thinks to himself. "My Lord?" Hotchkens asks breaking his train of thought.

"Kill them and burn the farm…" Vader coldly commands. It will anger Luke and begin his journey towards the Darkside of the Force.

"Yes Lord Vader."

"Captain contact my ship the Executor and have it meet me in the Naboo System then send out a general call to all those who remain loyal to the true Empire."

"Yes My Lord and the Death Star plans."

"Tell Commander Hotchkens to search every star port and city on the planet surface until those Droids are found…and to bring Skywalker to me alive and unharmed."

"Yes Lord Vader."

MASS AMEDDA

His ship came out of hyperspace several hours after Vader left for the Naboo system. "Please identify yourself." A voice says over the COM.

"This is Viceroy Mass Amedda looking for Lord Vader…Is he here?"

There is a pause, "Lord Vader has left for the Naboo System."

"Thank you…" He replies and has his pilot set course for Naboo.

LUKE

Luke Skywalker lived on a small farm with his Uncle Owen and his Aunt Beru Lars. He often dreamed of leaving Tatooine and joining the Imperial Academy to become a pilot. But his dreams were often put on hold by his selfish Uncle who wanted Luke to inherit the farm and start a family. Luke always believed that he was destined for greater things in life.

One day some Jawas the natives of Tatooine came to his farm to sell some Droids. Owen bought a gold translator Droid and a red Atromech Droid. The Astromech had a bad motivator and they wound up buying the blue Astromech named R2-D2. As Luke cleaned R2 he stumbled upon Princess Leia's message that was caught in a loop. R2 managed to trick Luke into removing the restraining bolt and left the farm to finish his mission.

Early the next morning Luke leaves with Threepio in his land speeder to find the Droid. When they catch up to the Droid they find it near the edge of the Dune Sea. Suddenly they are ambushed by Sand People or Tuskin Raiders as they are sometimes called. Luke is knocked unconscious and the Sand People scavenge his Speeder. When Luke awakens he finds Ben Kenobi standing over him.

"Easy son…You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be in one piece."

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Man am I glad to see you."

The older man helps Luke to stand, "The Junland wastes are not to be traveled lightly." He helps Luke to sit down on a rock. "Tell me young Luke what brings you out this far?"

Luke points at R2, "This little Droid…He claims to be searching for his former Master, but I've never seen such devotion in a Droid before. He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know who he's talking about? Is he a relative of yours?"

Luke frowns at the faraway look Ben gets as he takes a seat on the rock next to Luke, "Obi-wan Kenobi…Obi-Wan…Now there is a name, I haven't heard in a long time…A long time."

"I think my Uncle knows him. He said he was dead."

"He's not dead…Not yet anyway." He says after looking up.

"So you do know him." Luke says excitedly.

"Well of course I know him! He's me. I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan, oh since before you were born."

"So the Droid does belong to you."

Ben smiles, "I don't seem to recall ever owning a Droid. Very interesting." They hear the distant inhuman calls of the Sand People. "We had best get indoors. The Sand People are easily startled, but they will be back and in greater numbers…"

A whistle from R2 reminds Luke about Threepio who had fallen when they were attacked by the Sand People. After recovering Threepio they take Luke's speeder to Ben's hut. "You remind me of your father." Ben says as Luke fixes Threepio's arm. Luke smiles in pride, "He had a talent for fixing and building things…And he was a very good pilot as well."

Luke looks at Ben, "Pilot? My father wasn't a pilot…He was a Navigator on a space freighter."

"That's what your Uncle told you. Your Grandmother was Shmii Skywalker and she had married Your Uncle's Father Gleen Lars…When your father returned to Tatooine he was offered a place on your Uncle's farm…"

"He said no."

"Of course…Your father was a great pilot, a warrior and a hero of the Clone Wars."

"You fought in the clone wars."

Ben smiles, "I was a Jedi Knight same as your father."

"I wish I could have known him."

"He was a good friend…We were like brothers…" Ben stands up, "Which reminds me." He opens a chest and pulls out an object.

"Sir if you'll not be needing me I'll shut down." Threepio says.

"Of course." Luke gets up and walks over to Ben who hands him the cylinder like object.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. But, your Uncle wouldn't allow it. He was afraid you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned fool crusade like your father did

"What is it?"

"It's your father's lightsaber…" Luke ignites the weapon and a blue energy blade sprouts from the emitter. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster. A more civilized weapon. Over a thousand years the Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times…before the Empire."

Luke switches off the lightsaber, after swinging it a few times. Then he looks at Ben and sits down, "How did my father die?"

Before Ben can answer he senses a great disturbance in the force. "A young Jedi who was a pupil of mine. Until he turned to evil. He became Darth Vader. He betrayed and murdered Your father."

"What was his name?"

"His name?" Ben hesitates, but Luke does not notice, "Dooku…His name was Dooku…Dooku was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force."

"The Force?" Luke asks.

Ben smiles, "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power…" Ben points his hand at a cup on the table and it floats into the air. Luke gasps standing up. He waves his hand under and around the cup. "It is a mystical energy field that surrounds us and binds the galaxy together. It flows through all things."

"And my father had this power."

"So do you Luke…So do you." That is when R2 whistles interrupting their conversation. "Ah yes the Droid that claims to be my property. I have not forgotten you my little friend. Now let us see who you are and where you come from…"

"I stumbled across part of a message while cleaning him…"

"I seem to have found it."

The hologram of the beautiful young woman appears again, "General Kenobi…Years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs your help in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person. But, my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid that my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the Rebellion's survival in this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this Droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour…Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi…You are my only hope."

The hologram vanishes and Luke sits silently as Ben considers his options. "You must learn the ways of the force…If you are travel with me to Alderaan."

Luke huffs, "Alderaan!" He stands up, "I can't go to Alderaan."

"She needs your help Luke. You have it within you to be a great and powerful Jedi. I'm getting to old for this…"

"Look it's not that I don't want to help. Alderaan is a long ways from here. I hate the Empire, but I'm late and I have responsibilities here…"

"That's your Uncle talking."

Luke sighs dramatically, "My Uncle…How am I going to explain all this?"

"Learn about the force Luke."

"Look I can take you to Anchorhead or Mos Eisley, and you can get a transport from there."

Ben stands up and grabs a few things, "Do what you feel is right Luke. Come let us be off."

"Is that all you are taking?"

"All I need."

They board his land speeder and off they take with Threepio and R2. After several miles they come upon a damaged Sand Crawler. "What in the world." Luke exclaims. There are dead Jawas littering the ground. Luke bends down and picks up a gaffe stick. "Gaffe sticks, Bantha tracks…I never heard of the Sand People hitting anything this big before."

"We are made to think they did…These tracks are side by side. Sand People always ride single file to hide their numbers."

"These are the same Jawas that sold us R2 and Threepio."

"And these blast point are too accurate for Sand People…Only Imperial Troops are that precise."

Luke looks at the blast points and then the evidence that points to the Sand People attacking the Sand Crawler. "But why would Imperial Troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Then he remembers what R2 is carrying and it hits him like a ton of bricks. "If they traced the Droids to here then they must have learned who they sold them to and that would lead them…Home!"

Luke runs to his speeder, "Wait Luke it's too dangerous!"

Luke ignores Ben and drives off in his speeder. As he approaches his family farm smoke rises up. He gets out of the Speeder horrified by what he sees. "Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru…Owen!" Luke stops as he comes upon the charred remains of his Aunt and Uncle. He falls to his knees, "Forgive me. I should have been here." After a while Luke stands up and buries there remains. He climbs back into his speeder and returns to Ben.

NABOO

The Executor a Super Star Destroyer is in orbit of the planet along with hundreds of other Dreadnaught, Victory, Imperial, and Predator Class Star Destroyers. The Executor stands out as it is five times the size of any other class Destroyer. From on board Vader commands the forces now loyal to him. It was always his plan to overthrow Palpatine and then find an apprentice of his own. When he learned of his son's existence Vader decided to turn Luke and then together they would overthrow his Master.

In the throne room aboard his ship the four Inquisitors who refused to serve Darth Revenant stands before Vader along with five of the Emperor's Hands. With Palpatine dead everyone is looking to him now for guidance and leadership. "You Inquisitors will head for Honoghr. Engineers and Scientists are gathering there to build a new Death Star."

"Yes Lord Vader." They all say at the same time and leave. He appoints four of the Hands with the task of locating the Rebel Base.

"What would you have of me My Lord?" Mara Jade asks. She is five feet and two inches tall with Red Hair. Of all the Emperor's Hands, Jade is the most powerful and skilled. His former Master's favorite secret weapon.

"I need an Apprentice…" This shocks Mara, "Someone to teach and guide in the ways of the Sith."

"You honor me…my Lord."

"Take a knee." She obeys, "From this day forth you shall be known as Darth Jade."

"Thank you my Master."

"Now arise." The first thing Vader does is give Mara a Kyber Crsytal for when she has the skill to build her own lightsaber. Then he begins her education in the ways of the Darkside and the Rule of Two. A few days later a shuttle carrying Mas Amedda comes out of Hyperspace. "Arise Viceroy." Vader commands after Mas presents himself to him.

"The Emperor's last command to me my Lord was to find you, pledge myself to you and give you this." He pulls out the holocron and gives it to Vader.

He immediately activates it and Darth Sidious' hologram appears above the open hand sized pyramid. "The holocron of my Master Darth Sidious."

"Greetings My Lord…What do you wish to learn today?" The Hologram asks.

Vader dismisses Amedda and Darth Jade who was present as well. "Is it possible to bring someone back to life using the force? Is it possible to cheat death?" He asks the hologram.

"Yes and no…His name was Darth Andeddu the Immortal god King of Prakith…His holocron was discovered long ago by Darth Bane…His knowledge has been passed down from Master to Apprentice over the years. The technique is called Force Essence Transfer…" Vader listens for hours at many force techniques and rituals he did not know. Things Darth Sidious kept hidden from him. In addition to learning the Force Essence technique in matter of hours, he also learns battle meditation, death field (The ability to absorb the life force of other living things and transfer it to himself.), the Shatter Point technique, Force Crush ( A more lethal form of Force Choke in which one uses the force to crush every bone in the victim's body), and the thought bomb.

In a matter of six hours Vader had increased his knowledge of the Darkside by leaps and bounds. He also learned to be more cunning and devious. He was in the middle of forming a plan when Admiral Kendel Ozzel interrupted him. "Forgive me Lord Vader, but he is here."

The only reason Vader didn't force choke him to death was because Darth Jade was standing beside him. Vader and Jade follow Ozzel to the main hangar where a shuttle is just landing. Down the ramp walks a blue skinned alien wearing a white Admiral uniform. His red eyes and black hair compliment his blue skin. "Grand Admiral Thrawn…Welcome."

"Lord Vader or should I say…Emperor." Thrawn says bowing.

"Your battle expertise and wisdom will be greatly appreciated."

A meeting with Thrawn, Ozzel, Admiral Natasi Daala, General Veers, Darth Jade and Mass Amedda is held in the main conference room. "I understand we have Princess Leia Organa as a Prisoner." Thrawn says.

"Yes what of her?" Vader asks.

"We use her and the Rebels…If they have the plans to the Death Star, we use them to destroy it."

"Our spies say that he has built a shield array for the Death Star." Ozzel says speaking up.

"Doesn't matter…" Thrawn replies, "Either the rebels destroy the Death Star or this Darth Revenant destroys the rebels for us."

"Doesn't matter!" Daala says, "What of Governor Tarkin…" Daala was a former protégé of Tarkin's. "He is being controlled by this Darth Revenant…My Lord aren't we going to try and rescue him?"

"The longer he is in power, the more powerful Darth Revenant becomes…We will leak information to Rebel spies that Princess Leia is being moved to the floating Prison on Manaan. There are Rebel Sympathizers there. Tell our troops not to make it too easy for the Princess to be rescued. If that is all dismissed…" Vader looks at Amedda! "You stay, I have a mission for you." Thrawn also lingered.

"My Lord...Admiral Ozzel is…an over confident man. An incompetent officer. He should be removed from command."

"I am aware of his record and if he fails me again…I will execute him myself." Thrawn stands up and leaves. "I have a special mission for you."

"I will do my best My Lord."

Vader removes a vile from his robe, "This is my blood…You will head for Kamino…" He removes a data-pad as well, "The scientists on that list will accompany you to my fortress in the Mustafar System…They will build a special Cloning tube and clone me...The clone they create will have a blank mind…Contact me when it is done."

"Yes My Lord…I will not fail you."

Vader leaves the conference room to find Mara practicing the Shii-Cho techniques he taught her. "Master!"

"You will head to my fortress in the Mustafar system…" He hands her Darth Sidious' holocron. "Use this to study from and increase your knowledge of the Darkside."

"Yes Master."

"I get the feeling Darth Revenant will strike at me first…"

"Shouldn't I be at your side Master?"

"No you are not ready…Revenant has already chosen an Apprentice of his own…I must face him alone."

After Jade leaves Vader receives a transmission from Commander Hotchkens on Tatooine. He is informed that the Droids escaped aboard a ship called the Millennium Falcon.

PART 2.

HAN SOLO

He was a young arrogant, cocky pilot of the famous ship known as the Millennium Falcon. Han Solo was a professional smuggler and was known among other smugglers for making the Kessel run in twelve parsecs. Originally from Corellia, Han's last smuggling job ended up with him dropping a shipment for the Gangster Jabba the Hutt. He was in debt to the Hutt Lord for thirteen thousand credits. His famous luck kicked in when he was approached by a retired Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Han couldn't believe it when the lightsaber sprang to life and the old man took down the infamous Dr. Evazan and his partner Ponda Baba in the blink of an eye. Then Kenobi and the young man with him offered him two thousand credits and another fifteen thousand to take them to Alderaan with no questions asked. Of course Solo took the job. As they were preparing to leave Stormtroopers attacked. Han was able to take off and proved his boast about the Falcon being the fastest ship in the Galaxy. It outran two Inceptor Class Star Destroyers.

Han places the Falcon on auto-pilot and goes to the main hold, "Told ya I outrun those Imperial slugs…Don't everyone thank me at once." Luke is deflecting laser bolts from a remote with a lightsaber. He laughs when Luke is hit by a bolt from the remote. "Oky Relgions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side kid."

Luke switches off his lightsaber, "You don't believe in the force do you?"

"Kid I've flown from one end of this Galaxy to the other and I never seen anything to make me believe that one all powerful force controls everything. No mystical energy field controls my destiny."

"I suggest you try again Luke and this time trust your instincts."

"With the blast shield down. How am I supposed to fight."

"Your eyes can deceive you…Don't trust them."

Han laughs again when Luke gets hit. "Stretch out with your feelings." Ben says. This time Luke deflects three bolts from the remote. "See you can do it."

"I call it Luck."  
"In my experience there is no such thing as luck."

"Good against a remote is one thing. Good against the living that's something else." Later Han finds Luke pointing his hand at his lightsaber, "Now what are you doing?" He doesn't answer. Han is about to say something else when the lightsaber flies off the stand and into his waiting hand. "Wow! How in Space did you do that?"

Luke looks at him, "Believe in the Force now?"

"Um…Come to the bridge we are about to come out of hyperspace." Han had never been to Alderaan, but he had heard the stories. Alderaan the most technologically, cultured, placed in the Galaxy. A place of reflection and enlightenment. They are allowed to land in the hangar of the Royal Palace.

BEN

It had been years since he had seen Bail Prestor Organa. The last time he saw him Bail was Senator of Alderaan. Now he is King because of his wife who won the last election for ruler. Because of the new laws of the Galactic Empire Bail and his wife are rulers for life. They still must answer to the regional governor.

"Your Highness."

"Don't highness me old man."

They hug, "Its good to see you." Ben steps to the side, "This is…" Ben is a mix of emotions, "…my Padawan. Luke Skywalker."

"Skywalker!"

"Yes the son of that Skywalker." Ben says before Bail could say the wrong thing, "This is Captain Han Solo…He bought us here. I promised him another fifteen thousand credits for transport."

"Of course…" Bail waves to his aid and whispers in his ear. "R2…Threepio welcome home."

"It is good to be home Master Organa."

"Come R2 let's look at this data you are carrying."

REVENANT

Darth Revenant had finished making new decrees and laws. Out of fear over forty percent of the Empire had sworn to serve him. The door to his office opens and in walks his Apprentice Darth Rega. "You summoned me my Lord."

"My spies report that Darth Vader is gathering a fleet in the Naboo System…I will take the fleet and engage him. You will take command of the Death Star and head for Alderaan…Secure the allegiance of Bail Organa and then destroy the planet."

"All will be done as you command My Lord."

ALDERAAN

LUKE

Something had been bothering Luke ever since he was introduced to King Organa. It was the way he said his name as if he knew the name Skywalker. Luke was not allowed in the meeting between Ben and the King. While in his room he practices his meditation exercises. Then Ben comes to see him, "Luke…"

"Master."

He smiles, "We are leaving for the Rebel Base."

"Really."

"Yes come on."

"Master…When we met the King he said my family name as if he was familiar with it."

"Your father was my apprentice before the Clone Wars…Eventually he gained a seat on the Jedi High Council…But…" He hesitates, "He dies before he is given the rank of Master."

"So the King knew my father as well?"

"Yes…"

They arrive at in the hangar to still find servants loading Han Solo's payment. "Captain solo."

"Come to say goodbye?"

"I came to ask if you would do another job for us."

"Yeah and how much does this job pay?"

"Fifty thousand to be paid upon arrival."

"Where do you want to go now?"

"I will put in the coordinates myself."

"Fine!" Han reluctantly replies.

DARTH REGA

The Death Star exited hyperspace a day after the Millennium Falcon had left. Darth Rega contacts Bail Organa. "Your Highness…The New Emperor sent me to gain your allegiance."

"And who are you?"

"Darth Rega at your service."

"And if I do not?"

"I destroy your planet."

"Alderaan is peaceful. We are no threat to anyone."

"Then pledge your planet's allegiance to Emperor Revenant."

"On behalf of my people…I Bail Organa hope that the Rebellion destroys your Empire and its Emperor." Rega smiles, "You think me a fool? Whether I pledge my allegiance or not. You're still going to destroy our planet."

"Farewell Organa." Vega looks to his left, "Fire at will commander." The primary ignition is activated and the power surges through the Death Star and fires destroying the planet.


	6. Chapter 6

BATTLE OF THE EMPERORS

VADER

He senses a disturbance in the Force long before the sensors would pick up any ships coming out of hyperspace. Vader commands the fleet to get ready and go to red alert. An hour after he gives the command Revenant's fleet comes out of hyperspace. Vader can feel Revenant already using battle meditation. He too uses battle meditation, but Revenant is also using Sith Sorcery to cloud the minds of Vader's troops.

This gives Revenant the edge despite the fact that Vader's forces out number Revenant's two to one. The Star Destroyer Avenger is the first ship to be crippled in the initial attack. It would have been completely destroyed if not for Grand Admiral Thrawn's leadership. By now hundreds of Star Fighters fighting for Vader have been destroyed. Soon the Star ship Blaze blows up as a Star fighter fires a proton torpedo into one of its thrusters.

"Prepare my Fighter." Vader commands over the COM system. It is obvious he will lose this battle. The only thing Vader could do is board Revenant's flagship and kill him. He boards his Star Fighter and takes off with two pilots flying at wing points. Vader blasts his way through a sea of Star Fighters blowing up ship after ship guided by the force. Soon he reaches Darth Revenant's command ship. Vader blasts his way into the main hangar and destroys the hangar from his fighter before landing.

REVENANT

He can feel Vader using battle meditation. Somehow Vader had increased his knowledge of the Darkside. ("Sidious probably left behind a holocron for Vader.") Revenant thinks to himself. It didn't matter as Revenant clouds the minds of his enemies with Sith Sorcery. Then he feels Vader break off his battle meditation, which meant he planned to face Revenant one on one. Battle meditation cost a lot of energy. So Revenant would have to let go of his meditation to regain his strength in order to face Darth Vader.

Before breaking his meditation he orders his fleet to retreat, after Vader lands his ship in the main hangar. The enemy won't fire on Revenant's ship with Vader on board. Then Revenant uses the death field on his own guards in the throne room to recover his strength; their bodies shrivel up and mummify. He tracks Vader through the force as he makes his way through his ship. His men had been ordered not to engage Vader.

The turbo-lift chimes as it rises to the throne room. Darth Revenant stands up and points his hands at the lift. When the turbo-lift reaches the throne room he unleashes a storm of lightening hoping to end Vader quickly. The turbo-lift falls and plummets to the hangar level. He draws his lightsaber as Vader is still alive. There is a huge explosion, as a hole is ripped open in the floor. Vader flies through the whole and lands in front of Revenant. He ignites both sides of his lightsaber as Vader's weapon is already drawn.

Vader stands sideways blocking left and right with one hand. Revenant sweeps low with his right blade, which is blocked. He goes into a spin switching off the left end of his blade and holds it like a single hilt. Both combatants use Palpatine's form of Asathii. Short attacks and feints, quick thrusts. Then Vader switches to Form VII. Revenant switches to Djem So or form V. They lock blades, but Revenant force pushes Vader across the floor back towards the hole he made.

Vader grabs the ceiling scaffold and brings it down on Revenant. He dives to the side and Vader grabs him using the Force Crush technique. Revenant grunts breaking the hold as Vader unleashes a death field at him. Revenant flips backwards to avoid the growing field. He switches off his saber and quickly unleashes the most powerful sith spell in Sith Sorcery. The one used by Darth Zannah to defeat Darth Bane. As the black smoke like tendrils snake across the floor Vader pauses and ends his death field. He leaps down into the hole he made to escape.

Revenant grabs half the floor and rips it apart allowing the debris to fall, trying to crush Vader. He sneers as he can feel that Vader is still alive. His rival had used the force to punch a hole into the floor below. "All troops do what you must to stop the false Emperor Vader!" He says over the ship COM.

VADER

As Vader makes his way to another turbo-lift he is confronted by wave after wave of troops. He uses lightsaber throw on the first wave. Then he unleashes a death field to replenish his strength. After the second wave Vader makes it to the Turbo-lift. He forces the doors open and jumps down to the hangar level. When he reaches the bottom level a third wave of troops is waiting. He ignites his lightsaber and cuts his way through them. He deflects blaster bolts with his hand and his saber. He throws men into the walls or the ceiling and slashes them with his saber as he passes by them. Darth Revenant's spell forcing them to stand and fight no matter what.

When he reaches his ship Vader uses the force to switch it on and he takes off, "This is Vader to the all ships loyal to me…Fire on the Emperor's Glory." The entire fleet opens fire, but Revenant's ship is able to turn and make the jump to hyperspace.

REBEL BASE

The Millennium Falcon came out of Hyperspace in the Yavin System. The Rebel Base was on the moon of Yavin IV. When Ben walked down the ramp he is greeted by Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, General Nadine, General Dodonna, and General Hera Syndulla. "Master Kenobi."

"My Lady…"

They hug, "Don't M'lady me." After introductions are made Ben and the Droids are taken to the conference room. "So Palpatine is dead. What of Vader?" Ben asks.

"He has been made Emperor…He commands over sixty percent of the Imperial Fleet…The two Emperors had their first battle…Vader lost many ships our operatives say. This Darth Revenant didn't lose one ship during the battle." General Hera says.

"Since you bought him up. I have to ask about the boy…Skywalker? Is he any relation to…"

"Yes and he is nothing like his father…I have started to train him."

Mon Mothma looks at Syndulla and nods, "Our agents on Manaan say that Princess Leia has been moved to the floating Prison of Firax…We want to mount a rescue and we are hoping that you would take the Mission Master Kenobi."

Ben agrees, but wishes to pick his own team. He and Luke rush to the hangar just before the Millennium Falcon is about to take off. Ben uses the force to shut down the ship's main power drive. Then he uses the force to lower the ramp. "How in the world did you get on my ship?" Han demands.

"We are planning to rescue a high-ranking member of the Rebel Alliance and we were hoping you would help us."

"How much?" Han asks.

"Oh another thirty thousand."

"Alright you got a deal, but this is the last time." Ben smiles knowing that Han will change his mind when he meets Princess Leia. With a wave of his hand the Falcon powers back up. The plan is to fly another ship to Manaan and rescue the Princess. Han will pick them up in the Falcon.

MANAAN

A ship comes out of Hyperspace in the System and heads for the water world of Manaan. The planet is home to the Selkath. The Hangar Ben's ship lands in is owned by a Rebel Sympathizer. Luke Wedge Antillies and Bigs Darklighter are with Ben. They are greeted by Sardon Vel, a male Selkath. He supplies Ben and his team with wet suits and water packs that will allow them to swim through the ocean very fast.

"This is the facility, you can enter through this vent." Sardon says showing them a hologram of the Prison.

"And the Princess where is she being held?"

"Here cell block B…"

Ben stands in front of Luke, "Trust your instincts…Trust in the force."

"I will."

They enter a tank that will fill with sea water and then they swim out. The light turns green when there is equal pressure and they swim out. The Firaxan Sharks avoid them because of the Sonic Emitters they had been given. The team swim to the Prison is five miles. They swim up to the grate and Ben uses the force to remove the grate. They swim up the pipe and into the Prison. There are six guards on duty. Ben uses the force to put them to sleep.

"I will take care of the power generator…The rest of you find the Princess and meet me on the roof." They dress in the Stormtroopers uniforms so that they can move throughout the facility more freely. Ben reaches out with the force and mind touches Luke, _"Luke can you hear me?"_

_ "Yes Master…This is amazing."_

_ "Contact me via the force when you reach her cell block…"_

"I am to relieve you." Ben says to the man on duty in the hall that leads to the power generator.

"Right." Now Ben waits to hear from Luke.

LUKE

When Luke, Biggs, and Wedge exit the turbo-lift they are confronted by an Officer, "You men what are you doing here?"

Luke tries to use the Jedi Mind Trick, **_"We are supposed to be here and we should carry on…"_**

****The man's eyes glaze over, "You…You…Show me your ID's."

_"Now Master!" _Luke screams with his mind. That is when the base power shuts off. Guided by the force. Luke pulls out a blaster and shoots down all the Guards in the Prison Center.

"How in the world did you do that?" Biggs asks.

Luke smiles, "The force is with us." He runs off and opens Leia's cell.

Leia sits up, "You're a little short for a Stormtrooper aren't you."

"Huh! Oh the uniform." He removes the helmet, "My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you."

"Who?"

"I came with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi is here!"

BEN

Ben ignites his lightsaber and cuts down five stormtroopers. He is almost to the stairs that lead to the roof when he is confronted by an Inquisitor. "Well I'll be the son of a Mynock…Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Do I know you?"

He removes his helmet. "You knew my former Master…Mace Windu…I am or was Banno Meb…I was captured by Vader himself and made an Inquisitor…I came here because I knew those filthy Rebels would try to rescue the Princess."

"If Master Windu could see you now…He would be disappointed in you."

"The Jedi Order is dead…The Republic is dead…We are the future…Oh how Emperor Vader will reward me when I kill you." He ignites his Inquisitor saber and attacks Ben.

They fight up the steps, a door opens and a Stormtrooper comes out pointing his weapon at Ben. Ben uses the force and shoves the trooper back through the door. That is when Ben grabs the steps and rip them apart causing Meb to fall five stories. Ben rushes up the steps and that is when Meb leaps up and lands in front of him.

"I am not so easily defeated old man.

Ben swings his lightsaber cutting off both Meb's legs. He howls in pain, "Obviously you can…" Ben replies and leaps over the wounded Inquisitor.

"Run Obi-Wan Kenobi! I will find you!"

When Ben arrives on the roof Stormtroopers have his comrades surrounded. Ben unleashes a force wave throwing all the Stormtroopers off the roof. "Ben!" Luke yells running up to him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Or do you prefer Ben?" Leia asks.

"Ben is fine your highness…" That is when the Falcon flies down. They board the ship from the top hatch and it takes off.


	7. Chapter 7

LEIA

"I have something to tell you Princess." Ben says.

Leia's world had been crushed with the news of her father and mothers' deaths and the destruction of her home world. She felt a deep pain and anger. She also felt a desire for revenge and retribution. After many hours alone Leia emerges from her room and bumps into Han. "Are you alright?"

"I will be." She says trying to sound strong.

"A woman shouldn't be alone during times of grief. There should be a shoulder to cry on."

"And I suppose I should cry on yours?"  
"I've been told that I'm a good listener."

"Thank you but no."

"Wow and there it is." Han says as Leia turns to walk away.

She stops and looks at him, "There what is?"

"That down the nose look all rich people and royals are famous for."

"Excuse me?"

"No I won't your worship."

Han walks away and Leia follows him, "Now wait just one minute. I don't look down my nose at anyone."

"Of course you don't."

"You're just upset that your childish boyish charms did not work on me. So there."

"And yet you followed me when I walked away."

She opens her mouth to reply and starts laughing to herself. Then she walks away, "I'm sorry about your family and world." Luke says.

"Oh…yes thank you. Luke right."

"Yes your highness."

"Please call me Leia."  
Luke smiles, "Leia."

As they travel Leia and Luke develop a friendship. It is like they know each other already or had been very good friends all their lives. They have a lot in common. It is when Leia interacts with Han that Luke has to play referee. They finally reach the rebel base on Yavin IV

"I get the feeling we were allowed to free you from that base." Ben says in a meeting with the Rebel Leaders. "Vader may be planning to use us to destroy the Death Star and this new Emperor Darth Revenant."

"Does it matter?" Leia asks with a bit of anger on her voice. "This Darth Raga destroyed Alderaan without provocation…We must answer in kind!" Leia says the last part raising her voice. Both Ben and Luke can feel the anger coming from her like heat from a fire.

"We shall." Mon Mothma replies.

LUKE

"Master…" Luke says walking up to Ben, "…Is it my imagination or is the force strong with Princess Leia."

"Yes, it is…You should speak with her Luke."

He frowns, "Why me?"

"You and she friends…Are you not?"

He sighs and later finds Leia standing on a platform watching as the Falcon takes off. "How are you?"

"How do you think?" She angrily asks, "I wish people would stop asking me that!"

"Leia…_Leia!_" He says it a second time directing peace to her, "The force is strong in you…I can feel it."

She looks at him, "You a Jedi Master now?"

"No, I have many more miles to go before I reach that level…But, do not allow anger to consume you…It can lead to the Darkside."

"And now I guess you will tell me that I need to study the ways of the force like you."

"No…not if it is vengeance you are after. I…" He sighs, "My Aunt and Uncle were murdered by the Empire…"

Leia turns and looks at him, "Luke I am so sorry."

"At first I wanted revenge…Now…I mean part of me still does…But, the responsibility of the force outweighs that…Ben taught me the code of the Jedi…Part of it is…There is no emotion, there is peace…There is no Ignorance, there is knowledge…There is no passion, there is serenity…There is no death, there is the force…"

"No emotion?"

"Your father and mother are now one with the force…I believe that. They would not want your grief to become anger, or your anger to send you on a Quest for Revenge." He kisses her on the cheek, "Think about what I have said.

"There is no emotion…" She whispers to herself as he walks away. "I wish that were true for me." To take her mind off things Leia helps with making plans for the attack on the Death Star.

HAN – TATOOINE

Han Solo returns to Tatooine to pay off his debt to Jabba the Hutt. He lands the Falcon in a hangar at Jabba's palace next to his sale barge. When he walks down the ramp he is greeted by Bib Fortuna, Jabba's Majordomo and chief advisor. "Bib! Long time no see."

_"Threeka ni Jabba's mo notta…Solo?"_

"Yes, I got his money with a little extra…Twenty thousand creds…Your men can take the money off my ship now."

_"Shee voune Solo…Jabba no thi ko rapa hu gess…"_

"What! I am hurt…A bounty! Really?"

THE FIFTH INQUISITOR

As Han and Chewie leave to deal with Jabba the Fifth Inquisitor uses the force to enter the Falcon. He disables the security on the ship and activates its Nav-Computer. The Falcon was on Tatooine and reported to be involved with the Droid incident and Princess Leia's escape. The coordinates to the rebel base are not in the Nav-Computer. So the Fifth Inquisitor takes a bio-scan of the ship's hall and returns to his ship a mile from Jabba's palace.

"Initiating bioreading." The computer says, "Analyses complete…The bio-material can be found on the following planets starting with the most recent… Yavin IV, Alderaan, Manaan, Tatooine, and Nar Shaddaa…Ship was scrubbed of previous bio-contaminants three months ago…"

"Gotcha." She says and takes off.

HAN

"So Jabba are we good?"

_"Ma co chava…Solo…Mi vuuk ta lango…"_

"I appreciate the offer Jabba, but I think I am done with the smuggling business…I am headed for Canto Bight…Make some credits playing Sabacc and retire…"

"_Ha do romta faggath…"_

"Well I'd appreciate a bio-scub on my ship…"

After the ship is cleaned Han sits in the pilot's chair and his mind goes to Leia. He smiles as Chewie growls at him, "What? Let me check." Han activates the security footage. "Huh…Eight minutes missing…Chewie check the Nav computer." Han had installed a backup recorder in the Nav computer. Another smuggler had boarded his ship to download his Nav and stole a job from him. "Son of a Mynock…"

**_"Do you think Jabba's men did it?" _**Chewie asks in his native language of Shriiwook.

"Maybe…If he did then why are we alive…No…The Old man erased the coordinates in the Nav-Computer to the Rebels base…"

**_"What about a bio-scan? More than one way to track where a ship has been…"_**

****"Right…and if someone scanned our ship…That someone may know where the Rebels are."

**_"Are we going back to Yavin Four?"_**

****"You bet your fury butt, we need to warn the Rebels…"


	8. Chapter 8

HOPE

DARTH JADE

Darth Jade had learned much from the holocron Vader had given her. Still she wished he was present so that she could learn directly from him. Before her training Jade could sense the feelings of others, manipulate minds, and was good fighter. Now she could move objects by sheer will alone, leap far and high distances, and use the Darkside to energize her body beyond its normal limits. She still had yet to build a lightsaber, nor had she reached her full potential yet.

When Jade wasn't training, she was exploring Vader's fortress. The servants had been told to treat her with great respect. They obeyed her every command. She was walking up the hall on the lower levels when she came to a door guarded by the red garbed warriors. "I am sorry mistress. This area is off limits…The Emperor's orders."

She stares at him for a few minutes before walking away. Jade heads for the private hangar and flies into orbit where the engineers are building another Death Star. The space station's skeleton and main generator were done. The command center and one of the hangars was complete. There was no oxygen atmosphere active, so the engineers still wore space suits. Construction Droids were helping as well.

LUKE

Luke walks with Biggs and Wedge Antillies to the conference room. They sit together as the room fills with Star Pilots. General Dodonna takes charge of the briefing mission. "Let us begin…The Death Star is still in the Alderaan System…We just intercepted a message…Darth Revenant is on his way to the Death Star…This will be the perfect time to attack…"

A hologram is shown on the screen, "A scan of the plans bought to us by Princess Leia and Master Kenobi shows a weakness on the Death Star. Your target is an exhaust port shaft…You will be required to skim the surface down this trench and at this point fire two proton torpedoes. The port is two meters wide…"

"That's impossible! Even for a computer." Wedge says.

Luke leans to him and whispers "No its not I use to bulls eye wamp-rats with my T-16 back home they're no bigger than two meters…"

"You have your orders…May the force be with you…"

Luke rides a hover transport to the main hangar. "Luke…Be careful." Leia says when he arrives at his fighter.

"I will." Ben is there as well.

"Remember what I taught you Luke. Trust in the force. No matter what you face out there…Remember the force is with you…Always."

He nods, "I will…" Luke climbs aboard as they load R2 into the droid port on his fighter. "COM check…Base One, are you receiving me?"

"We are receiving you Luke…"

"R2 perform flight check…" He whistles that all is ready after a minute.

"All fighters you are clear for takeoff…"

Luke had been designated Red 5. Both Wedge and Biggs are in his squadron unit. Thousands of fighters take off and then make the jump to lightspeed once in space. "Death Star here we come." Luke says.

DARTH REVENANT

As his shuttle flies toward the Death Star Revenant receives a premonition in the force. He smiles when the vision ends. As he walks down the ramp Darth Raga drops to one knee, "Welcome Master."

"Arise Lord Raga…You have done well…"

"Thank you Master…"

"The Rebels are getting ready to attack us…I want you out there destroying our enemies…"

"It will be my pleasure Master…What of Vader?"

"After we crush the Rebel attack, we will head for Naboo…Blow up the planet and kill Vader as well…"

"As you wish Master…"

THE FIFTH INQUISITOR

She lands her ship in the main hangar of the Executor and rushes to speak with Emperor Vader. "My Lord I have news." She blurts entering the throne room. Grand Admiral Thrawn and General Veers are present.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I know the location of the Rebel Base…"

"How did you come by this information?"

"I traveled to Jabba's Palace on Tatooine and waited. Captain Han Solo came as I calculated…I took a bio-sample from the hall of his ship…the planet Yavin IV stood out to me…We can attack now my lord."

Vader wanted his son Luke, to turn him to the Darkside and together they can kill Darth Revenant. "No, we will not attack now."

"But my Emperor why?"

"There is something I want…That is all you need to know…What is the nearest system to Yavin?" Vader asks looking at Thrawn.

"The Yalmar System…Uninhabited by intelligent life forms…" Thrawn says bringing up a map of the system. "We can hide the fleet in the upper atmosphere of the planet Marro…"

"You have served me well Fifth Inquisitor…You may go."

"What are you really after?" Thrawn asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Strategically attacking the Rebel base while their fighters are away, makes sense…My guess is you are after a force sensitive individual fighting with the Rebels. And since Ezra Bridger is dead…You are after someone else."

Vader just looks at him from behind his mask, "You have your orders Grand Admiral." He bows and leaves.

THE DEATH STAR

Luke and the rest of the rebel fighters come out of hyperspace. "All wings report in…"

"Red Five…" Luke says announcing his call sign.

"Lock S-foils in attack position."

"Look at the size of that thing!" Wedge says.

"Cut the chatter red two…"

"Gold one…This is Base One…We are picking up enemy COM channels…There are four fleet divisions in the area…"

"Gold Leader to Blue and Green leaders…Take your fighters and engage the enemy fleet…"

"Copy that."

"Give them hell Blue and Green Squadrons."

DARTH REVENANT

"Raise shields!" He orders and starts using his battle meditation. Just as the fighters near the Death Star a shield goes up around the Space Station. Revenant smiles as hundreds of Rebel fighters explode against the shield.

He can feel his apprentice Darth Raga lead the counterattack against the Blue and Green Squadrons of the Rebel Alliance. With the shields up the Rebels have two choices, retreat or engage the enemy fleet. But with his battle meditation Revenant is sure of victory.

DARTH RAGA

Even without his Master's Battle Meditation, Darth Raga could easily out fly and outgun any fighter the rebels have. He squeezes the trigger again and the tenth fighter vanishes from his screen. Then he focuses on the Blue and Green leaders and destroy their fighters one after the other. He can feel the Rebels as they panic, but then he feels a bright light flying towards the fleet with Gold and Red Squadrons.

"This is Lord Raga…Patch me to the Emperor…"

"Lord Raga…What is it?"

"Can't you feel that Master?"

There is silence for a few minutes, "Now I do…Find it and destroy it!"

LUKE

Luke pulls on the yoke avoiding a collision with the Death Star's energy field. "That thing has shields…" Gold One says over the COM. "Gold leader to Base One…Come in."

"Base One here go ahead."

"They have installed energy shields on the Death Star…We cannot penetrate them."

"Withdraw from the battle General…"

"Negative Base One…We could at least cause some heavy damage to their fleet."

"Concur…Gold One, but if things go bad retreat."

"Copy that. All fighters follow me…Blue Leader…Green Leader…This is Gold Leader we are on the way…"

"Sir this is Blue 3…Blue and Green Leaders are dead…"

Luke squeezes the trigger and fires destroying a fighter, _"Luke can you here me?" _Ben says through the force.

_"Ben? I hear you."_

_ "Use the force Luke…"_

_ "But the Shields are up."_

_ "Trust me Luke…Open yourself up to the force…"_

Luke takes a deep breath and turns his fighter back towards the Death Star. "Luke what are doing? Why have you broken formation?" Luke does not respond. "Luke! Luke come in!"

Luke switches off his COM and opens himself up to the force. Slowly he can feel himself expand in every direction. He can feel the shields of the Death Star. He can feel the great abundance of life from the Rebel Fighters and those who follow Darth Revenant. Their minds seemed warped to Luke. Now he senses a great dark power coming from the Death Star. Then there is another dark presence coming for him.

Luke expands the force around his ship and goes to full throttle. Meanwhile on board the Death Star, Darth Revenant stands up and watches as a single fighter engulfed in the force rams into the Death Star's shields. There is no explosion, even R2 is surprised they survived and passed through the shield unharmed.

"How in space did he do that?" Biggs asks. Luke flies across the surface of the Death Star as anti-fighter guns fire on him. He bobs and weaves through the field of fire directed at him.

NATASI DAALA

With Inferno Squadron she sneaks aboard the Death Star, just before the shields go up. Inferno Squadron is one the best special units in the Empire. "ID locate Governor Tarkin…" Commander Iden Versio says to her droid. The Droid plugs into the computer terminal. "ID has located the Governor…He's on the Command Deck…"

"Can the Droid lower the shields?" Daala asks.

The Droid whistles, "ID says the shield codes are encrypted he can't break them."

"Move out…We need to find Tarkin before the Rebels retreat…"

When they get to the Command Deck a voice sounds over the COM. "All hands abandon Space Station…This is a priority order from the Emperor…All hands abandon Space Station."

"The Rebels couldn't have gotten through the shields." Hask says.

"ID plug in…" The Droid plugs into a wall terminal, "ID says that a loan fighter has broken through the shields and is making his way to the exhaust port…One hit and the whole station will go…Ma'am I recommend we return to the Corvus…we can catch Tarkin as he tries to leave the Death Star…"

"Go!"

DARTH REVENANT

He leaves the throne room and makes his way towards his private ship on the throne deck. He boards the ship and powers it up. He takes off as he can feel his men scrambling for escape pods and ships. Revenant has to release his battle meditation to focus on flying the ship and escaping.

LUKE

Luke enters the trench and the turrets keep firing at him as he flies down the trench. R2 whistles a question. "The force…R2 I used the force…" R2 whistles another Question, "Well you are a Droid so it will be hard to explain it to you…"

Soon Luke reaches the point and without his targeting computer he fires his Proton torpedoes. As he flies out of the trench R2 Whistles again, "Oh yeah I forgot…: Luke says switching back on his COMs.

"Luke come in!" Wedge yells.

"I'm fine…I'm here…" As Luke flies away the Death Star Explodes.

"Son of Mynock! You did it!" Wedge says.

"Biggs are you there buddy."

"Luke…Luke I'm sorry…Biggs didn't make it…"

"All fighters this is Gold Leader…Micro-jump to rendezvous…"

DARTH RAGA

He is furious, but not as angry as his Master. "We just lost the greatest weapon in the galaxy."

Darth Raga is on his knees before Revenant, "Forgive me Master I failed you."

"No, you did not…Rise Lord Raga…"

A hologram of Admiral Seen appears, "My Emperor…"

"What is it Admiral?"

"Governor Tarkin's shuttle escaped before the Death Star exploded, but he has been kidnapped."

"How?"

"We found his ship, the pilot and his guards had been killed…Scans indicate that the ship was hit by a very sophisticated ion missile."

"That will be all Admiral."

"What do we now Master?"

"We let Vader make the next move…Then we attack…"


	9. Chapter 9

BATTLE OF YAVIN

PART I

VADER

His fleet had entered the system without alerting the Rebels and hid in the upper atmosphere of the Planet Marro. Soon they would strike, and Luke Skywalker would be his. "My Lord an urgent message from Mustafar…" General Veers says through his hologram.

"Put it through."

A hologram of Mas Amedda appears and replaces General Veers' hologram, "My Lord the clone is finished."

"And the Death Star?"

"Work goes on night and day…We have just turned on the atmospheric projector and the power generator is fully functional…"

"Well done I will be there in my own time…Keep the clone alive."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

A few hours later Vader goes to the main hangar as Inferno Squadron arrives in the Corvus. Daala leads Commander Versio down the ramp with Tarkin tied to a med-capsule. "I serve Darth Revenant…I serve Darth Revenant."

"He's been saying the same thing ever since we captured him."

"He is being controlled by Sith Sorcery." Vader says. "Take him to my lab."

"Lord Vader…" Thrawn says speaking up, "I may have a way to cure him."

"What know you of the force Thrawn?"

"I know many things My Emperor."

"Very well." Vader says agreeing.

"Bring him to my lab…"

REVENANT

Revenant sat in the Throne room of his flagship meditating. Something he was missing, then it came to him and he summoned R-1. "Master…It has been some time since we interfaced."

"Yes, it has…Tell me. What is the significance of the Planet Naboo?" He asks this Question because Vader had assembled his fleet there.

"Many historians in the galaxy have debated on whether or not Naboo was the incident that sparked the clone wars or…"

"No!" Revenant says interrupting, "I mean, how is it significant to Darth Vader?"

R-1 knowledge of events throughout the Galaxy go all the way until he was downloaded to the Droid body. "Before he was Vader, he was Anakin Skywalker…The Queen of Naboo Amidala Padme fled to Tatooine. It was there that she met a young slave…The aforementioned Anakin Skywalker…Skywalker won his freedom and gained the parts that the Queen, her companions, and Jedi Protectors needed to fix her ship…Later on in secret she and Skywalker married."

"They had a child together." Revenant says interrupting.

"No, she gave birth to twins…Luke Skywalker…"

Revenant smiles remembering the presence he felt during the battle of the Death Star. "And the other twin?"

"A girl named Leia…Both were hidden from Vader and his Master…Luke was sent to live with his father's stepfamily…His sister was taken by Bail Organa and his wife and raised as Princess Leia Organa…"

"Why haven't you shared this information before?"

"You did not ask me…I am programmed to answer questions directed at me…I do not willing give up information Master…"

"Anything else I should know?"

"The Rebels are hiding on Yavin IV…I have a list of all planets and systems supporting the Rebels…Obi-Wan Kenobi is alive. He has been training Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force. The Great Jedi Master Yoda is hiding in the Degobah System…"

Revenant frowns, "Really…" Revenant has the fleet drop out of hyperspace and head for Yavin IV to attack it.

LUKE

The Rebel Alliance was overjoyed and as Luke's ship landed an honor guard was waiting with Mon Mothma, Leia, Ben and Alliance high command. "You did well Luke." Ben says smiling at him.

"I owe all I am and will be to you Master…"

Luke is given a medal of Valor for what he did and he is given the rank of Commander; then a feast is held in his honor. "Tell us again." Wedge says.

"Yeah tell us again."

Luke smiles, "There isn't much to tell."

"Tell us anyway." A pilot by name the Dex says.

"Alright…So Ben calls to me through the force and says…Use the force…I open myself up to the force…And I feel this…Great power…It engulfs the ship and allows me to fly through the Death's Star's shield…So I am flying guided by the force…I am dodging…"

"Luke!" He stops when his name is called.

They all look to the owner of the voice and is surprised to find Han Solo. "Han? What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you. I came to warn all of you…" They take Han to Mon Mothma.

"Are you sure?"

"I'd stake my life on it."

"How do we know you didn't sell us out?" Dodonna asks.

"He didn't!" Leia says speaking up. "I trust him."

That is when the alarms start sounding, "Now here this…We are at red alert…Imperial ships have entered the system…All hands to battle stations."

Ben grabs Luke, "Luke…This is not your fight."

"What do you mean? I can help! I feel the force."

"Yes…this is a dangerous time for you. I have bought you as far as I can…Here…" He hands Luke a data card.

"What is this?"

"Coordinates to the Degobah system…Go there and do not look back."

"But why?"

"On Degobah you will find Jedi Master Yoda…He will finish what we started…Go and do not look back."

Luke hugs him, "Will I see you again."

"The Force will be with you always. And so, will I…"

Luke runs to the hangar with R2 following and climbs aboard his fighter. Without performing a flight check they take off. Luke places the data-card into his Nav-Computer. "R2 set course for the Degobah system." The Droid whistles a question, "Because Ben asked me."

GENERAL VEERS

"All troops deploy and concentrate fire on the pyramid…" General Veers commands the ground forces from his battle bridge. The ground shakes as AT-AT walkers approach the Rebel base. "This is General Veers to Inferno Squadron…Infiltrate the base and take down their weapons systems.

"Copy that General…Inferno Squadron is on it."

"All fighters concentrate on the enemy transports…Bombers make a run on the Base and then focus on the transports…"

"General come in…"

"What is it Lt.?"

"Sir…There is a Jedi here!" The COM goes dark and all Veers can hear now is static.

BEN

Just as the Empire attacks, Ben opens himself up to the force. _"Hello old friend…It has been a long time…"_ He says projecting his presence at Vader. He ignites his lightsaber and charges the attacking Imperial troops deflecting blaster bolts back at them.

Ben unleashes a force wave knocking dozens of troops down. He sees an AT-AT smashing its way through the forest. Using the force Ben runs to the Base wall and leaps up. Then he leaps to a tree nine away. From tree to tree he leaps and lands in the head of the AT-AT. Ben uses his lightsaber to cut a hole into the bridge. He kills the two pilots and takes control of the AT-AT.

He smiles, "This will be fun." Ben turns his weapons on another AT destroying it. Then he fires on another. Suddenly Ben feels hate, rage, and anger directed at him from his former Padawan and friend. A Tie-Fighter flies at him firing ion blasts disabling the Walker. Ben leaps out of the AT as the Tie loops around and flies back towards him. He ignites his lightsaber and throws it like a spear. The saber flies at the Tie-Fighter guided by the force and it goes through the wing joint disabling the fighter.

Ben watches as Vader's fighter goes plummeting towards the Rebel base. He leaps off the AT and runs towards the base. When Ben arrives Vader is cutting down a rebel soldier. There are nine bodies lying lifeless around him. "Anakin!"

"Obi-Wan…The last time I saw you! You left me for dead…"

"Yes…I did."

"You should have killed me…Now you are an old man…Your powers are weak…and I have grown in my knowledge of the force…I am the Master now."

"Only a Master of evil…Anakin!"

"I am Darth Vader!" He attacks.

PART II

DARTH REVENANT

Revenant's fleet came out of hyperspace behind Yavin VI to keep Vader's fleet from detecting it. He cannot use Battle Meditation, because using it too much would have negative effects on his soldiers. "Full attack!" Revenant commands. Revenant's fleet gets to within weapons range before they are noticed by either Vader's forces or the Rebels.

"My Lord Rebel forces fleeing the system…DO we pursue?"

"No focus all fire power on Vader's fleet." Revenant considers Vader and his forces to be the greater threat.

"You summoned me Master?" Darth Raga asks entering the throne room.

"Yes, take a ship and board Vader's command ship…Bring Grand Admiral Thrawn to me alive…" While traveling through hyperspace R-1 told Revenant about Grand Admiral Thrawn.

THRAWN

"Grand Admiral enemy ships attacking our rear flank…"

"Show me!" He narrows his red eyes. "Darth Revenant…All hands prepare to be boarded. Contact the Star Destroyers Arco, Indimion, and Fire Bird…" When the Captains of the three ships appear Thrawn gives them special orders. "Has Inferno Squadron taken down the base's defense system?"

"Yes Admiral…"

"Good tell them to get back into space…I have another mission for them."

"Sir a lone fighter has boarded our ship."

"Is he wielding a lightsaber?"

The COM officer frowns, "Um yes sir."

"Clear a path for him to my lab and tell all troops and personnel to avoid the intruder at all costs…" Thrawn leaves the bridge and goes to his lab on the command deck to wait. He sits in a chair with a Noghri assassin at his side and a Ysalamari. He drinks caf as he waits. Then a lightsaber cuts open his door. "You must be Darth Revenant's apprentice."

"I am and I am disappointed that you are not on the bridge commanding Vader's fleet."

"I wanted to lure you here so that my Noghri assassin can kill you."

Darth Raga throws his hands out unleashing force lightening at the Noghri, but nothing happens. The Lightening stops just short of the alien and is dispelled by a negative barrier of some kind. "What is this? I do not feel the Darkside in you or the alien!" Thrawn just smiles as the Noghri leaps at Raga. He enjoys the shocked look on his face when his lightsaber doesn't go through the alien's sword.

VADER

All he feels is hatred and rage for his former mentor. Despite his age the Old Man is still strong in the force. Their red and blue blades fly at incredible speed. "You have lost your way Anakin."

"No! I have become stronger! More powerful than any Jedi! As I swore. Sidious is dead…I am the Lord of the Sith!" He says grabbing a barrel of fusion fuel and hurling it at Ben. He swings his sword and there is a huge explosion, but his former Master had survived.

They lock swords, "Tell me Anakin. Was it worth it? Was it worth losing Padme?"

"You dare mention her name!" He throws his hand out and Ben goes flying across the jungle. He flips and lands on the side of a downed X-Wing.

"I have the high ground again Anakin."

Vader grabs the ship in the force and flips it over. Ben rolls when he hits the ground, but he gets no respite as Vader is on him again. "I know about my son. You have failed old man."

"Good for it was he who destroyed the Death Star…and he will become a far better Jedi than you ever were."

"You won't live to see him stand at my side and rule the galaxy."

"If you strike me down I shall be more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

That is when Vader felt it. Darth Revenant flew overhead in a fighter and fired at him and Ben. Vader blocks his lasers and grabs the ship in the force. He slams into the pyramid's top level. When looks to Ben there is a crater where his Old Master was standing. All that is left is his lightsaber and robe. Enraged Vader that he did not get to kill Kenobi he unleashes a force wave.

"Geneal Veers report!" He commands speaking into a COM device.

"My Lord we should withdraw…Revenant's forces got the drop on us Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet is holding its own…But our ground forces are getting hammered."

Vader stretches out with the force to find Revenant. He is still alive, "This will be the last time, I run from you Starkiller." Vader whispers to himself, "General give the order we are leaving."

REVENANT

Just before his ship slammed into the pyramid Revenant ejects from his fighter and lands on the roof of the pyramid. He smiles as he can no longer sense Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had killed the legendary Jedi. "So, Vader…You still live." He says feeling that Vader and his troops are leaving. He directs his senses to the rebels captured by Vader's men, no force users among them. Then he checks the people his forces have captured; still no force users. "This is the Emperor to Admiral Seen."

"Yes, My Emperor."

"Send a ship to the roof of the pyramid."

"Yes, my Lord…One is on the way now."

As he waits Revenant feels a brief sense of panic from his Apprentice. His connection to Darth Raga blinks in and out as there is some type of negative zone he cannot penetrate. As he is flying back to his command ship it explodes. "No!" He says thinking about R-1. There was so much more the droid could have told him. He spots a ship leaving the explosion zone.

Revenant's ship lands in the main hangar of the newly designated Rule of Two. Both Admiral Seen and Harker were aboard the ship when it exploded. After scanning the ship and accessing the Imperial data network Revenant learns the identity of the ship he saw. "The Corvenus is crewed by a special combat unit…code name Inferno Squadron…It is led by Commander Iden Versio…"

"Tell me about her home world." Revenant orders to the computer.

"She was born on the planet Vardos…"

"Signal the fleet Captain and set course for Vardos."

Just before the fleet makes the jump to hyperspace Darth Raga walks into the make shift throne room. "Master."

"What happened?"

"I found Thrawn…He was waiting for me Master…He had these creatures called Ysalamari…They have the natural or unnatural ability I should say to push back the force…A alien called the Noghri attacked me."

"The Noghri are an alien species totally dedicated to Vader…Vader had one aboard his ship during my father's time."

"Yes it was fierce…it wielded a weapon that my lightsaber could cut through."

"Cortosis…I learned of this metal during my studies…It can resist lightsabers. You may rise Lord Raga…You did not fail me. I underestimated Thrawn. It will not happen again."

"Where are we going Master?"

"Vardos…There is someone there I want…and it is time to expand my fleet."


	10. Chapter 10

LUKE

When Ben died Luke felt it, he drops out of hyperspace and yells at the top of his lungs. R2 whistles asking what is wrong. "Its…Its…Its Ben…R2…I felt him die in the force."

_"I told you Luke…That I will be with you always…And so will the force. Now go to Degobah and find Yoda…"_

"Ben!" There is no answer, "Luke reenters the coordinates and sets course of Degobah. He comes out of hyperspace a few days later. "Degobah…I'm not detecting any cities or forms of technology. Massive life sign readings though. A lot of something is alive down there." R2 whistles. "I'm sure it's safe for droids.

As Luke enters the atmosphere of the planet, it's magnetic field messes with his instruments. He has to try and land blind. _"Use the force Luke."_

He hears Ben say, "Right." Luke closes his eyes and through the force he is able to land the ship on a flat piece of land surrounded by trees. He exits the ship and R2 unhooks himself from the Droid port. "Strange Place to find a Jedi Master…" He closes his eyes opening himself up to the force; there is life all around, but he cannot distinguish one bright light from the next. He sighs opening his eyes, "Too many lifeforms R2 I can't find Yoda. I suppose since he is a Jedi Master he'll find us…"

Luke unloads the ship and makes camp. He keeps his blaster and lightsaber close in case of an attack. He sits down to eat, "This seems like a strange place to find a Jedi Master. Still it feels familiar to me R2…I feel like…"

"Feel like what?"

Luke draws his blaster quick as a flash and spins around to find a short alien with pointed ears wearing brown robes. "Like we're being watched."

"Away with your weapon I mean you no harm…I am wondering why you are here?'"

Luke stares at the alien. He slowly lowers his blaster and opens himself up to the force. Now he can feel it, the force shining like a beacon in this alien. "It can't be…Are you Yoda?"

"Why cannot be…Judge me by my size do you?"

"I mean no offense Master Yoda. Its just…You are not what I was expecting."

"Expecting you was I…" He starts laughing, as Luke puts away his lightsaber. "R2-D2 seen you in long time have I not."

"Luke looks at R2, "You know R2?"

"Yes…Your father's droid was he. Before your mother's Droid."

Luke looks at R2, "He never mentioned that before." He says with a little anger in his voice."

"Time to talk later…Now we leave."

"Leave…We just got here! Why are we leaving and where are we going?"

"Darth Revenant knows where I am he does…Send his apprentice he will…Flee we must…"

Luke sighs, but he mentally recites the Jedi Code to keep calm, "Can I finish my food first…" Yoda waves him off. When Luke is done they load the ship and board it. "Where are we going?" Luke asks over the COM after switching to Yoda's signal. He surprisingly has his own ship.

"Sending you the coordinates I am."

Luke frowns, "Ahch-To? Never heard of it."

"Many things have never heard."

Luke smiles, "Right." They take off.

DARTH REVENANT

His fleet exits hyperspace near the Star System Vardos. "You will take a shio and head for the Degobah system. Kill Jedi Master Yoda and bring Luke Skywalker to me alive."

"It is your intention to make this Skywalker your apprentice Master."

Darth Revenant stands up, drawing his lightsaber, "Are you challenging me Lord Raga?"

He slowly drops to one knee, "No Master…I have yet to reach my full potential…"

"Then do as I command…" He rises to leave, "And Lord Raga!" He stops without looking back, "Question me again at your own peril." He watches as he leaves. Of course he wanted Skywalker for his apprentice. The Sith needed to be ruled by powerful Sith, but Luke Skywalker would never turn to the Darkside and Revenant had seen it. No he wanted Skywalker so that he could use him as bait against Vader.

Using his Sith Sorcery once again Revenant takes control of the Imperial Forces on Vardos. He also gains control of a secret weapon code name Cinder. He also takes control of a man named Garrick Versio Admiral of the Imperial Fleet in the Vardos system. Revenant orders his men to unleash his new weapon on the planet. When the surface of the planet is a graveyard he sets course for Naboo.

DARTH VADER

His shuttle lands in his fortress on Mustafar. Vader is greeted by his apprentice and Mas Ameda. "Welcome Home Lord Vader." Darth Jade says.

"I sense your strength in the force…My young apprentice…But now I will take up your training…"

"I look forward to it Master."

Vader goes to his secret lab and dismisses everyone but the Med-Droids. It was time for a new body, it was time to use the force essence technique. He gathered his power and began the ritual. His body began to glow and it erupted. All that was left was his armor, mask, lightsaber, and cybernetics. The clone's eyes open and he unleashes a scream and a wave of darkside power. Naked Vader in his new body takes his first steps.

"I am Darth Vader reborn!" He puts on new armor similar to his old armor. It has no breathing apparatus, the mask can fold into a collar around his neck and he wears a Sith robe with a hood. He presents himself to his underlings. They all bow.

"Hail Emperor Vader!" They all say. Afterwards Vader starts training Darth Jade in the ways of the Darkside.

LEIA, HAN, AND THE REBELS

LEIA

The fleet exits hyperspace and they start building an underground base on the Ice World of Hoth. The system is isolated in the Outer Rim and filled with asteroid fields. The perfect place to hide. It was Leia's suggestion after receiving a vision in the force. The fleet is in orbit of the planet while construction teams build.

"Commander Skywalker the hero of the Battle of the Death Star has gone AWOL." General Dodonna says in a meeting with the Rebel High Council.

"Luke has not deserted." Leia says speaking up.

"Oh! Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, but I feel it."

"You feel it…"

"Commander Skywalker did not desert us…Most likely he has gone to find a new Jedi Master to complete his training." Mon Mothma says speaking up.

"All the Jedi in the Galaxy are all dead. Unless you know something we do not…My Lady."

She sighs, "Actually I do…Jedi Master Yoda is still alive…Commander Skywalker has probably gone to him to train."

The Leaders speak amongst themselves, "Who the hell is Yoda?" Han asks whispering to Leia.

"A Powerful Jedi Master of the Old Republic…He went into hiding after Palpatine proclaimed himself Emperor."

"Oh." Han replies.

"And you are just telling us this now? What other secrets are you hiding?"

"General Dodonna! I like you am doing all I can to ensure the Empire's downfall and a return to democracy throughout the Galaxy. And if that means keeping a few secrets then so be it."

"Ladies and Gentlemen…We have other things to discuss…Like our next move. Who will it be against? This Darth Revenant or Vader…" General Sybulla says.

"I say we attack Vader's fortress." Admiral Ackbar yells pounding his fist on the table.

Many agree, "We should focus on one enemy…Or let Vader and Revenant destroy one another…"

Leia receives a vision in the force, "Leia are you alright?" Han asks.

"I'm fine…Vader! I agree with Admiral Ackbar…We should attack his fortress on Mustafar…"

"Not until the fleet is back to a hundred percent…Meeting adjourned."

LUKE AND YODA

Luke flies his Y-Wing across the surface of Ahch-To, which is mostly water with a few islands spread across the planet. "What is this place called again?"

"Ahch-To it is called. Here shall we train."

They fly over a village and land on a cliff over the sea. The keepers of the first temple give Yoda and Luke their own hut to live in. The next day Yoda has Luke practice meditation exercises. He meditates for hours and gains a better understanding of the force. Next he has Luke run while in a pack strapped to his back.

"Yes run…Feel the force flowing through you…Strengthen you…Aiding you."

"Master Ben said that it will obey my commands."

"Yes when calm are you at peace…The force is to be used for knowledge and defense. Never attack."

"Yes Master…" A few days later Luke is meditating and feels cold all of a sudden. "Something is not right Master."

"The Darkside you feel…It calls to you…Face your fears you must."

"How?"

"Guide you I will. Close your eyes…"

Luke closes his eyes…

**_Everything has a black aura around it…_**

**_TATOOINE_**

****_"LUKE!"_

_ "Uncle Owen!"_

_ "Luke!"_

_ **He turns to find two walking skeletons of his Aunt and Uncle. They are on fire.** "Avenge us!"_

****_"I am so sorry I should have been there…"_

_ **Now he hears Yoda's voice, **"Been had you been…Dead you would be…There deaths not your fault…"_

****_"Do not listen to him Luke…When you see Vader kill him!"_

_ "Avenge us!"_

_ "Vengeance is the Path of the Darkside…"_

_ **Luke is in tears, **"I love you both, but I cannot do this for revenge."_

**_ Everything goes black. He is in a fortress of some kind. Darth Vader appears, _**_"You!"_

****_"The Force is not to be used for revenge or in anger." **Yoda says, as Vader ignites his lightsaber. Luke stares at him. It takes all his strength not to draw his lightsaber. That is when Vader switches off his lightsaber. Then he removes his helmet, Luke's face is underneath.**_

_ "I will never become you!" **The image shatters.**_

DARTH RAGA

His ship lands in the swamp on Degobah. He climbs out and treks through the brush to a small hut. The force is strong both in and around the Hut, but Yoda nor Luke is here. He meditates perhaps through force he can find out where they went. It only takes a few minutes for Raga to sense a Darkside nexus. He runs to a fallen tree that makes an unnatural cave. He enters the cave and sees a vision of an Ice World surrounded by hundreds of Asteroid fields.

"The Rebels…" He says excitedly. He was about to leave the cave, when he was assaulted by another vision. There is a great battle between the Sith and the Jedi. The Jedi are tricked into a cave where a thought bomb is unleashed. The souls of a hundred Jedi and the Sith are trapped in a sphere of energy. A monument is built around the area and the twisted ball of energy becomes a well for the Force.

"I can use this to become stronger in the force…And with my new found power to destroy Darth Revenant."


	11. Chapter 11

DARTH REVENANT

NABOO

Darth Revenant sits on his throne watching as the planet Naboo is devastated by the awesome power of the Cinder satellites as it alters the weather and savages the planet surface. Darth Revenant revels in the destruction of the deaths of the people and aliens on the surface. Then a hologram of Darth Raga appears. "Lord Raga…Did you find Yoda and the Skywalker boy?"

"No My Lord, they were gone when I arrived."

"Yoda is a Jedi Master…He may have sensed you coming."

"I have seen a vision in the force My Lord…Allow me to try and track them down."

"Very well…Stay in contact."

VADER

He was aware of Revenant's attack on Naboo, but sentiment was not something a true Sith Lord could afford. Anakin Skywalker would have cared, Darth Vader did not. Or so he told himself. Vader poured his knowledge into Darth Jade to make her a worthy apprentice for she was the key to turning Luke to the Darkside.

Their lightsabers fly back and forth as they fight. Darth Jade was a far better swordswoman than Anakin's former padawan. Jade had mastered all seven forms but preferred form seven, the way of the Vornskr. Jade channeled her emotions using them to augment her attacks into a chaos form of unpredictability. It made her a devastating fighter. But Vader was a Master of this form as well.

He disarms her; normally she would yield, but instead of yielding she channels her power into a force grab. She grabs Vader and slams into the wall. She summons her lightsaber and leaps at him. The attack surprises Vader, but he is able to break her hold, block the attack and grab her in the force. He slams Jade to the floor and points his saber in her face.

"Yield!"

"I would rather die Master."

Vader nods with a smile and backs away, "Well done…" He says as she calls her lightsaber to her hand.

"But I still lost."

"And refused to yield…Now you are ready for your first mission."

"What is it Master?"

"You will use all your skills to hunt down Darth Raga's apprentice…and kill him. His Master has sent him on a mission."

"How do you know this Master?"

"I know…Now go and do not fail me." She bows and leaves, her first mission as Vader's apprentice.

RUUSAN

The Planet Ruusan, had become a forgotten World much like the Rakata home world. Ruusan's history revolves around the war between the Sith's Brother of Darkness and the Jedi's Army of Light. It was also the place that the Rule of Two was born. It is here that Raga's visions led him. There were few villages scattered across the planet. The people of the planet cared nothing for anything or one beyond their System. A few people would venture off world to buy the latest technology and bring it back. The Planet was even ignored during the reign of Emperor Palpatine.

When Raga lands his ship, these balloon like, aliens scatter as he approaches the monument. He could sense the force in them, but he was not interested in them. He was interested in the Valley of the Jedi and the well of force power that would flow through him and make him powerful enough to challenge Darth Revenant.

He enters the monument built around a cave that leads underground. He enters the underground maze of tunnels and using the power of the force well, he is able to reach the fountain of power; that had once been the thought bomb that destroyed the brotherhood and one hundred Jedi. He scratches the walls with his lightsaber so that he can find his way out and not get lost.

He enters the main chamber and gasps at the swirling tornado of power before him. He approaches the power well and bathes in the light of the twisted energies of the light and darksides of the force. He staggers from the whirlwind of power crawling on his knees. He needed to train and gain control of his new found power. He trained for a weak and then contacted his Master about the location of the Rebels hidden base in the Hoth System.

THE REBELS

Sensing a disturbance in the force Leia flew with Han across the surface of the planet in the Falcon. They flew south from the Rebel Base and came upon an ancient temple buried in the snow. Han uses the ion engines of the Falcon to melt the snow from the entrance before landing. "That is a symbol of the Old Jedi order."

"Yeah but how do we enter."

As they search for a way in, a force Ghost appears to Leia, _"Who are you?"_

"My name is Leia Organa…Are you a Jedi?"

_"I was in life…My Former Master Hoth left me here to watch over this place…"_

"How long ago was that?"

_"A thousand years ago…He became a General and led the Republic forces in a war against the Brotherhood of Darkness."_

"How can I get in?"

He looks at her, _"A Shadow of the Darkside lingers over you…I cannot show you the way in."_

"I would never join the Darkside." Leia replies in anger.

_"So have many strong and powerful Jedi said that over the years…Despite the Shadow I see the light of love in you…So maybe you will not follow your forebearer down that path."_

Leia frowns, "My forebearer."

_"To enter the temple use the force." _

The Ghost starts to fade away, "How do I do that?"

"Leia…Who are you talking too?"

She looks at him and then where the Ghost was, "No one."

They start walking back to the main entrance, "So I was thinking…Maybe we can blast our way in."

"No! You may cause the building to collapse."

He sighs, "Why is it so important that we get in here anyway?"

"I feel it in my heart…Its hard to explain." When they reach the main door. Leia stares at it and then closes her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to summon the force. Be quiet…" She points her hand at the door as her power rises. The symbol on the door and the edges start glowing.

"Something is happening." Han says. The doors open and Leia falls to her knees, "Are you alright?"

"Yes…just let me rest."

Han scoops her up and carries her back to the Falcon. The sun is setting and Chewie comes into the room. **_"Home Base is calling…" _**He says growling and grunting in his language.

"Right…" Han goes to the bridge and raises the ramp, "This is Commander Solo to Base come in."

"Commander Solo…It is getting late…We need to close the base doors."

"We are fine Base One go ahead…Falcon out."

"Stay in touch."

Han and Chewie power up the engines to keep the ship warm and to keep the engines from freezing. Later Han, Leia, and Chewie sit in the Main Hold eating. "Was your father able to use the Force?" Han asks.

She sighs, "King Bale Organa was my adopted father…I know nothing about my real father…"

"Your mother?"

"I remember a little about her. Dreams and stuff…She always seemed sad or that is the way I dream of her…When I turned thirteen they told me about my mother…She was once the Queen of Naboo and years later served as Senator."

"Maybe she had the force and passed it down to you."

She shakes her head, "No My father…Bale always said that she could not use the force."4

"Your father then."

She frowns, "Maybe…My father Bale said he never met or knew my real father." The next day at sunrise Han and Leia leave the Falcon and enter the Temple. It is cold and the walls are covered in frozen snow. Leia heads for a large chamber. Inside are several tombs with statues in front of them. Each statue is holding a lightsaber. She takes the lightsaber from the Jedi who appeared to her. She ignites it's yellow energy blade.

Han opens the tomb and finds a box like device. "What do think this is?"

Leia hooks the lightsaber to her belt and takes the device from him. She focuses on the box and it opens. "Greetings young Padawan." The miniature hologram says. "What do wish to learn?"

Before she can say anything, Chewie runs into the room and growls at them. **_"Time to go…COM scan has detected a fleet of Star Destroyers entering the system…" _**

They run back to the Falcon and take off, "Wait!" Leia says.

"Wait for what?"

"Turn around and level the temple."

"Why?" Han asks.

"Darth Revenant is here and we don't want the Sith to get their hands on any artifacts they may still be inside." Han sighs and takes the Falcon in a loop and fires on the temple. Then he heads back to the base as enemy forces are landing beyond the shield.

DARTH REVENANT

Darth Revenant was about to use his battle Meditation, when he felt Leia's presence on the planet surface. "Captain Mars. Prepare my ship I will lead the assault against the Rebel forces." He shuttles down and boards an AT-AT. He pilots the walker himself.

LEIA

From the command center Leia and Dodonna, take charge of the battle, while the rest of the Rebel Leadership board transport ships to leave. "Standby Ion Control…Fire!" The huge Ion cannons fire into orbit disabling Star Destroyers so that the transports ships can escape.

"The First transport is away. The First Transport is away." An officer announces over the COM.

"Echo base hold on fighters are in route…" Leia says into her headset.

Han is in the Command Center as well, "Chewie…Get to the Falcon and prep her to leave."

"Princess…We got Imperial Walkers on the North Ridge."

Leia stands up and walks to the holo-map, "Wedge!"

"Rogue Leader here Ma'am…"

"Use your harpoons and toe-cables…Go for legs on those ATs…"

"Copy that!"

She watches the holograms as they fly across the battlefield and use their cables to take down an AT. "All ground units advance." Leia commands.

"Hobbs…There is a Walker in the lead grid seven…The Emperor is on board…Take it out."

"Copy that…Rogue three cover me."

She watches as the AT carrying Darth Revenant destroys both fighters. "Damn! All fighters stay away from that Walker…Do not engage." She looks at the battlefield through the holo-map, "Gunners 5, 9, and 12…Target that Walker with your ions…Wedge when she is down…Move in and finish it off." Her plan works, but Revenant survives.

"Princess we just lost the Shield Generator…"

"Evacuate remaining ground staff…Signal the retreat."

"Princess…Imperial troops have entered the base…"

"Time to go…" Han says to Leia.

DARTH REVENANT

There is a huge explosion and Darth Revenant enters the base followed by hundreds of Stormtroopers. There is light resistance from Rebel Commandos and Battle Droids. Revenant unleashes force lightening killing the commandos and destroying the battle droids. Then he focuses on Leia Organa and makes his way to the main hangar. When he enters the Hangar, the Falcon's turret laser fires at his men holding them at bay.

He grabs the turret in the force and rips it off the Falcon. That is when the Falcon takes off. He tries to grab the ship, but some unseen power beyond him interferes again. "Admiral Versio."

"Yes My Emperor."

"The Millennium Falcon is taking off, do not lose that ship."

"Yes My Emperor…"

"My Lord Prisoners?"

"Kill them!" He coldly orders.


	12. Chapter 12

THE LIGHT AND THE DARK

LUKE

Luke was learning quickly and his strength in the force is incredible, but he had yet to reach his full potential. He also had to deal with patience. "So Master Yoda…Do you have a lightsaber?" Luke asks one day. Yoda just looks at him and does not respond, "What?"

The next morning after he eats, Luke finds Yoda waiting for him with a lightsaber in hand. "Defend yourself." Yoda drops his cane and leaps at Luke igniting his silver blade lightsaber; he had lost his first lightsaber during his fight with Darth Sidious in the Senate Rotunda. Luke was barely able to draw his own saber, to block and the strength behind Yoda's attack staggered him. Calling on the force, Luke counters, but no matter how fast he is, Yoda is able to block and counter him.

In the end Luke is disarmed, "I yield Master."

"Technique, work it needs…Practice, train!"

So everyday after their exercises Yoda and Luke would duel. As time passed Luke was able to, put up a better fight against the ancient Jedi Master. Then one day Luke was able to disarm Yoda. "Done well you have…No more training today."

Luke sits in his hut staring at his father's lightsaber. Yoda had given him lessons on the mechanics of building a lightsaber. Lately he had been getting an uneasy feel when it came to his father's lightsaber. He took it apart and then led by the force he leaves his hut. He walks for hours across the small Island, until he comes to a cave. The tide is low, but he still has to swim through the cave and finds a labyrinth of tunnels beneath the Island.

Luke explores the tunnels until he gets tired, he uses the force to rejuvenate himself and continue on. Then he finds a vein in a rock formation. The veins glow bright green and Luke feels as something in the rock is calling him. He uses the force to move the lose rocks around and finds a Kyber crystal. When Luke returns to his hut Yoda is waiting for him.

"Master I'm sorry I…"

"Apology needed is not…Called to you it did…Go rest and build."

Luke falls asleep and then the next morning after eating he stares at the lightsaber and starts building a new lightsaber with spare parts from his X-Wing. He puts his father's lightsaber back together and puts it away.

DARTH JADE

Her hunt for Darth Raga has bought her to Ruusan. She had gone to Naboo first and then followed his force essence to Degobah. She enters the cave and sees a vision of a woman, a man, and a boy. The woman has a red hair, but she cannot see their faces. She brushes the vision to the side. "I need to find Darth Raga!" She says focusing her will into the Darkside cave. She receives a vision of Galon Marek visiting the cave. It is not Darth Raga, it is the clone that lived before him. "RAGA!" She says again trying to bend the force to her will as all Sith do. Then she sees a planet and on it is a great well of power and Darth Raga bathing in that power.

Mara leaves the cave on Degobah and heads for Ruusan. She used theDarkside to lead her to the planet. Before exiting hyperspace she hides her force presence. "Oh yes Ruusan…" She says remembering her education and lessons learned from Palpatine's holocron. Palpatine knew of the planet, but not its location.

She enters the monument and down into the cave she goes. Darth Raga is not here. Guided by the lightsaber scratches on the walls she finds the cave with the swirling power of the force. She bathes in the power and receives several visions. She sees a Red Planet strong with the Darkside of the Force. She knows this planet as well. Dathomir, the fabled home of the Nightsisters. After bathing in the force tornado, Jade leaves for Dathomir.

HAN

To say things were not going well was understatement. The Falcon's hyperdrive was malfunctioning and to top it all off the entire Revenant Fleet was chasing them through the Hoth System. But, Han was living up to his boast that he is the best pilot in the Galaxy. He fired two proton torpedoes into the tractor beam that had caught them. Then he outflies several hundred Tie-Fighters and Star Destroyers all the while the Falcon is being shot at.

"Don't these guys have something else better to do?" Han asks.

"He is after me." Leia says.

"Who?"

"Dartth Revenant…He can feel me through the force."

"Well he's going to have to catch us first. Chewie set seven two one."

"What are you doing? You're not actually going to fly into an asteroid field?"

"They'd be crazy to follow us wouldn't they?"

Leia shakes her head, "You don't have to do this to impress me."

"Sir the odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field are 3,720 to 1."

Han smiles, "Never tell me the odds." He flies around a large asteroid and then in between two; while six fighters are chasing him. One of them explodes between the asteroids.

"Oh no! Look out!" C3P0 yells.

"Well you did say you wanted to be around when I made a mistake…This could it sweetheart."

"I take it back…We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer."

"Pulverized!" C3P0 repeats dramatically.

"I'm going in closer to one of the big ones."

"Closer!"

Han flies the Falcon towards an asteroid the size of a planet. It lies at the heart of the asteroid field. He flies through a thin space of rock with walls on either side. The two remaining fighters blow up trying to follow. "That looks good."

"What looks good?"

"Pardon me Ma'am, but where are we going?" Leia hunches her shoulders as the Falcon flies into a cave that leads into the asteroid.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah me too…" Han replies.

VADER

Construction of the new Death Star is going along quickly. With crews working night and day, Vader will have the upper hand against Darth Revenant very soon. He has yet to hear from his apprentice Darth Jade, but Vader is confident in her ability to find Darth Raga and kill him. Now he stands before a group of the most ruthless Bounty Hunters in the Galaxy. Boba Fett the Mandolorian, IG-88 a Droid, Dengar a Corellian Male, Zuckuss a male Gand, 4-LOM another droid, Bossk a male Trandoshan, and a female of the Hapan people Iris Phel.

"There will be a substantial reward to the one who brings me the Millennium…Use whatever means necessary, but I want them alive and unharmed…" He stops in front of Boba Fett, "No disintegrations."

"As you wish."

DATHOMIR

He had come to Dathomir to find an apprentice before facing Darth Revenant. With his Master busy chasing the Rebels and his personal ongoing war with Darth Vader this was the perfect time to betray him. As he walks toward the ruins of the ancient Dathomir village Darth Raga calls out in the force, **_"Come out! I seek an apprentice to train in the ways of the Darkside…"_** Long ago Darth Tyrannus AKA Count Dooku attacked Dathomir trying to wipe out the force sensitive people of the planet, in an attempt to destroy his former apprentice Ventress. Many believe that the witches of Dathomir were all killed but many survived by hiding deep underground.

Two women one with a balled head and green eyes, the other with red hair, black lipstick and fingernails. Both women wear red and black robes, the bald woman is armed with two swords and the other a lightsaber staff. "Who are you and what do want here Darksider?" The bald woman asks as several male Zabraks armed with bow casters appear.

"As I said…I have come to find an apprentice to train in the ways of the Darkside. I mean you no harm."

"We are weary of off worlders…Dark Force Users who come here to take from us and never give…We will give you Darksider, but you must give us something."

"What is that?"

"You are being hunted…By the apprentice of your former Master's rival…Entertain us…If you survive. We shall give a worthy apprentice…If you die…"

He smirks, "Suppose I take what I want."

"You could, but as powerful as you are, not even you can fight all of us. And even if you managed to kill us all…Those that are hiding will never reveal themselves to you…"

He weighs his options. Raga could best the two women and the ten Zabrak warriors. But they were all he sensed. The women of Dathomir ruled and they had an uncanny ability when it came to the force. They were somehow blocking his ability to sense anyone else on the planet. On top of that they know the planet better than he did. They could hide anywhere. "Fine, you shall have your entertainment." He says making a decision.

"Wait for her here…She will come. We will be watching…" The bald, woman, the redhead, and the ten Zabrak males all vanish.

He shakes his head, "Witches…"

DARTH JADE

Keeping her presence hidden she exits hyperspace and flies from the far side of the planet. To Jade it feels as if a hundred unseen eyes were watching her. She flies low and soon she picks up his ship, She climbs high and dive bombs on the ship destroying it. Darth Jade lands her ship on a cliff and disembarks. Her quarry is waiting with his lightsabers drawn.

"I know you…Mara Jade…The Emperor's Hand…Now Vader's boot licker."

She smiles, "If I am Vader's boot licker what are you to Revenant?"

"His doom…I came here to find an apprentice. And in the tradition of the Rule of Two…Kill Vader and become Emperor."

"So why haven't left?" She asks still hiding her true power in the Darkside.

"The Witches informed me that you were hunting me. But I see a better opportunity…Let us fight, but not to the death…If you win I will bow to you and call you Master…But if I win…You will call me Master. Together we can destroy Vader and Revenant and rule the Galaxy the two of us."

Jade draws her lightsaber, "My destiny lies elsewhere…" She leaps at him and he blocks. Then he flinches sensing her true power in the Darkside.

"No!"

"Yes…Now you see…I found the secret on Ruusan same as you did…"

She uses the form VII and he surprises her by using Palpatine's form of Asathii. To counter him, Darth Jade switches back and forth from one style to the next in different orders. She makes contact and slashes him on the upper arm, Darth Raga flips away unleashing force lightening at her. She blocks with her saber, grabs a stone pillar with the force, and throws it at Raga. He blasts the pillar with Force lightening creating a dust cloud and losses track of Jade.

She hides her presence in the force and hides behind a rock formation. That is when Raga uses the force to dispel the dust cloud. "That is a nice trick you have! Hiding your presence in the force. Perhaps you are not as strong as I thought you were."

"Perhaps you are afraid and feel your death coming. So you talk to distract yourself."

"I am Darth Raga I fear nothing! Least of all you!" He unleashes a lightening storm blasting the area in every direction. That is when Jade leaps from behind the rock into the air. She throws her vibro-dagger guiding it with the force. Raga bats the blade to the side, but is too slow to block an attack from behind and is impaled on her saber. His body erupts and Jade is thrown to the ground, by the force unleashed from his death. She collects his lightsaber as a trophy and leaves victorious.


	13. Chapter 13

REVELATIONS

BESPIN

"No! I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian…" Han says over the COM to the two pilots shadowing him in cloud cars.

They fire on the Falcon, "You will deviate from your present course."

"Wait let me explain."

"Rather touchy aren't they." 3P0 says.

"I thought you said you knew this person." Leia says.

That is when Chewie says something. Han looks at him, "That was a long time ago. I sure he's forgotten about that."

"You are cleared to land on platform 23."

"Thank you…" Han looks at Leia, "See my friend. No worries."

"Who's worried?"

They land the Falcon and disembark. "Oh there is no one to meet us." 3P0 says.

"I don't like this." Leia says uneasy about the situation.

Han looks at her, "Well what would you like?"

A door opens and out walks an ebony skinned man with curly hair accompanied by several armed men, "See my friend…" He leans into Chewie, "Keep your eyes open alright." Chewie growls a yes. "Hey Lando…Long time no see."

"Why you double-crossing, no good, swindler…You got a lot guts coming here after that stunt you pulled." Han points to himself trying to look innocent. The two look as if they are about to fight, then Lando starts laughing. "Come here ya pirate. It's good to see you."

"Well he seems friendly." Threepio says.

"Yeah a bit too friendly."

"I was hoping you could help me out. The Falcon needs repairs."

"What have you done to my ship?"

"Your ship? You lost to me fair and square remember."

"Hay Chewbacca…You still hanging around this loser?"

**_"I dd swear a life debt." _**Chewie says.

Then Lando spots Leia, "Hello what do we have here." He walks up to her and takes her hand and kisses it, "I'm Lando Calrissian Chief Administrator here. And you are?"  
"Leia…Princess of Alderaan."

Han gets in between them and takes Leia's hand, "Alright…You old smoothie."

They start walking towards the inner city. "What's wrong with the Falcon?"

"Hyperdrive."

"I'll get my people to fix it…That ship saved my life dozens of times. She's the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy." As they walk, they fail to notice that Threepio goes missing.

Later Han enters the apartment to speak with Leia, "Wow."

She frowns, "What?"

"Nothing…Its just the second time I have seen you in girl clothes."

She grabs a pillow off the sofa and throws it at him. "Shut up."

He ducks and walks over to the couch, "What's wrong?" He asks sitting down.

"I'm worried about Threepio…He's been gone too long to get lost. And no has seen him."

"I'll ask Lando."

"I don't trust Lando."

"Neither do I, but he is my friend." He stares into her eyes and she his. He sighs, "One day we are going to have to have a real talk about what is going on between us."

Before she could answer Han, Chewie enters the suit with Threepio in pieces in a box he is carrying. "Oh no. Chewie what happened?"

**_"I found him in a junk pile…"_**

"Where?" Chewie repeats himself, "A junk pile."

"Chewie do you think you can fix him?"

**_"Yes, but it will take time."_** He replies.

Suddenly the door opens and in walks Lando. "You truly are beautiful. You belong here with us among the clouds."

Han roles his eyes, "Thank you." Leia replies closing her robe.

"I come to invite you all to dinner…" Chewie growls, "Everyone is invited of course." Lando looks at the Droid, "Having trouble with your Droid?"

"No…no trouble."

"This facility is very impressive Lando."

"Thank you…"

"Are you apart of the mining guild."

"No…The civil war between the two Emperors and the Rebels have allowed us to operate freely."

"So why not join the Alliance and help keep the Empire out of here for good." Leia asks as they walk through the city.

"Our customers wish to keep a low profile…We don't sell through regular channels or do business through the Corporate sector. "The threat of the Empire, has been a looming fear of everyone casting a shadow over everything we've worked so hard to build. But I've just made a deal that will keep the Empire out of here for good."

"What deal?" Han asks.

The door opens and Darth Vader is sitting at the head of the table. Han draws his blaster and shoots, but Vader blocks the blaster bolts with his hand. Then he force rips the gun from him. He is joined by his Apprentice Darth Jade, Boba Fett, and two dozen Stormtroopers.

"We would be honored if you joined us." Vader says.

"I'm sorry they arrived here before you."

Leia's anger rises and both Vader and Jade looks at her. She spins halfway around and uses the force to throw the troops behind her to the floor. Then she leaps forward, drawing her saber and runs across the table. Darth Jade leaps up onto the table drawing her lightsaber as well. They fight, but it doesn't last long. Jade disarms Leia, grabs her in the force and slams her into the wall.

"Impressive…Most Impressive."

_"LUKE!"_ Leia calls through the force with her mind.

Han and Chewie are put into a cell. "We are in the middle of it now aren't we buddy?" Han says to Chewie as he tries to slice the lock to their cells.

VADER

"What are we going to do with her Master?" Darth Jade asks.

"The force is strong in her…But it is untamed."

"We should kill her."

"No…I sense much anger in her…We will send her to my fortress to be trained as an Inquisitor."

"And Solo?"

"We will allow him to escape…after placing a homing device on his ship…Use him to lead us to the Rebels."

Just then Natari Daala enters, "My Emperor, we searched the Millennium Falcon and found this." She hands him a holocron.

"A Jedi holocron…" Vader leaves his office and heads to the cell where they are keeping Princess Leia. The chamber has Ysalamari in it to keep her from using the force. "Leave us." He shows her the holocron, "Where did you get this?" Leia closes her eyes and ignores him. "You can either tell me or I can torture the man you love."

She looks at him, "Love! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, but I think you do Princess…I can feel your emotions…Love, anger, hatred…Hate for Darth Revenant who destroyed your home world…Join me and we will destroy him."

"If you touch Han…I will destroy you and then I'm gonna kill Darth Revenant."

"Thank you…I know how to turn you to the Darkside now." Vader drops the holocron and steps on it smashing it. Then he has his men bring Han and Chewie to the Carbon Freezing chamber.

"Lord Vader…What is the meaning of this?" Lando asks.

"I am putting Captain Solo into the Carbonite Freezing chamber."  
"That was never a part of our agreement!"

He looks at Lando, "Perhaps you feel as if you are being treated unfairly."

Lando takes a step back calming down, "No."

"Good it would unfortunate if I had to leave a Garrison here."

LUKE

His X-Wing comes out of hyperspace in the Bespin System. He flies to the third planet in the system. Luke lands his fighter, "R2 find a computer and download a map of the city to me…Also find the Millennium Falcon." R2 whistles a reply as Luke runs off. He can feel Leia's fear rising. _"Leia…I'm coming!" _

_ "Hurry Luke!"_

LEIA

A, Ysalamiri had been placed in a device to keep it alive. Then it had been strapped to Leia to keep her from using the force. Leia is escorted to the chamber by Darth Jade. Then they bring in Han and Chewie. "What's going on buddy?" Han asks Lando.

"You're being put into Carbon Freeze."

"If you put him in there it will kill him!" Leia says.

"You can stop this…Princess…Give yourself over to the Darkisde."

"And if I do…You will let him go."

"Yes…"

"Leia don't do it." Han says and then a trooper punches him in the gut.

"Fine! I will go willingly. But first Han must be taken to his ship with Chewie so that they can leave."

Daala comes in, "Lord Vader Skywalker is here in the city."

"Take Captain Solo and the Wookie back to their cells.

"What about our deal?" Leia asks struggling against the Stormtroopers.

"First I must deal with Skywalker." He looks at Daala, "Make sure Skywalker makes his way in here…"

LUKE

Luke sneaks through the city using the force to disable holo-cams or divert troops. When a door closes to him he uses the force to open it. Then he receives a message from R2. "You found it R2? Good…Well yeah remove the homing device…No wait…I have an idea."

Luke enters the Carbon Freezing chamber. Vader looks at Darth Jade, "Take the Princess to my ship."

Luke leaps up and lands in front of Vader. "Let her go!"

"The force is strong in you…Skywalker…Have you come to avenge your Aunt and Uncle? It is I who gave the order to kill them."

"Revenge leads to the Darkside…I came to bring balance…And if that leads to your death so be it."

"And if you will not be turned then you shall spend your days at my side a prisoner." Luke strikes first, but Vader is able to ignite his lightsaber and block the attack.

LANDO

As Lando escorts Han and Chewie to their cell, he sends a signal from his gauntlet to Lobot his assistant. Just before they reach the cells Lando's men ambush the Stormtroopers. "Well done. Lock them in the security tower and keep it quiet." When Lando removes Han's binders, he punches Lando. "I deserved that…"

"Yeah come on we got to save Leia."

They ambush Darth Jade before she can get to the ship, by taking a shortcut. "I told Vader not to trust you." Jade says as Han and Leia hug.

"Yeah well I shouldn't have trusted him either."

"Don't worry Calrissian…It will be the last mistake you make." Suddenly Daala appears with fifty Stormtroopers. Leia grabs a blaster from Lando and shoots at Jade, but she places the Ysalamiri in the path of the blaster shot and it dies. "That's not good."

Seeing her lightsaber under Jade's robe Leia extends her hand and summons it. She ignites the blade and kills two Storntroopers. "Kill them all!" Jade yells as a fight breaks out. All seems lost as Lobot appears with Cloud City troops to help. Blaster bolts fly back and forth, some are deflected by Darth Jade and Leia. Jade leaps over some of her own troops, kicking Han in the chest. "Now you die!"

"Get away from him bitch!" Leia says blocking her blade with her lightsaber. The two start fighting.

VADER

He spins around and side kicks Luke, who stumbles backwards towards the Carbob Freezing pit. He flips backwards across the pit and resets, but Vader grabs him in the force and pulls him forward. "All too easy…" He says using the force to activate the counsel. He fails to notice Luke leap up out of the pit.

"Your arrogance blinds you Vader." Luke says from above hanging from the cables.

"Impressive…Most impressive."

Luke flips off the cable and grabs the one Vader had cut. He points the pipe into his face which is spewing Carbon Freeze gas. Vader roars as Luke summons his lightsaber. "You have learned much young one. Despite Ben Kenobi's death."

"I am a Jedi Knight! And I shall prevail over you…"

"Then I will show you the true power of the Darkside!" Vader grabs a barrel and flings it at Luke. Luke grabs a crate in the force and intercepts the flying barrel. He extends his left hand and unleashes a storm of force lightening at Luke, who blocks it with his Lightsaber. Luke redirects the lightening and leaps up. As he flies through the air, he throws his lightsaber and cuts a pylon. It falls over, but Vader rolls out of the way.

As Luke lands his Lightsaber returns to his hand. The two charge one another and after several, blocks, counters, thrusts, and parries; Luke kicks him off the platform. They wind up near a control panel overlooking the large inner tube of Cloud City.

"I see Ben has fooled you as well."

"Ben didn't fool me. I know the true nature of the force…There is no emotion there is peace."

Vader blocks Luke and counters, "Peace is a lie…There is only Passion!"

Luke flips over him swinging his sword, but Vader leans away and they lock swords when he lands. "There is no Ignorance…There is Knowledge!" He breaks the standoff and swings for Vader's neck.

"Through passion I gain strength!" Vader leans back again, switching to Asathii.

"There is no passion…There is serenity." Luke replies, switching to Ataru.

"Through strength I gain power!" Vader says backing Luke up to the window.

Luke rolls forward to Vader's left and sticks his leg out. Vader goes smashing through the glass window. Luke stabs his lightsaber into the ground as the wind tries to suck him through as well. When it is over he walks to the edge to see Vader holding on to the walkway below and pull himself up.

LEIA AND JADE

Leia only knows the basic forms of Shii-Cho and it is all she can do to hold Darth Jade off. Her command of the Force is limited and she is unable to hold enough energy to keep up with the Sith Lord. Jade knocks Leia's sword from her hand and sweeps her leg. She is about to finish Leia off, when Cloud City Troops open fire at her.

Jade spins around blocking the blaster bolts with her saber. Meanwhile Leia summons her lightsaber and swings for Jade's legs. Darth Jade leaps up at the last minute and spins around twisting her saber behind her back, deflecting bolts and kicking Leia at the same time. Channeling her power through her foot, Leia goes sailing across the floor.

Jade turns around and unleashes force lightening on the men attacking her. She kills them all and when she turns back to Leia she is gone. Leia limps through a corridor holding her stomach. She tries to use the force to ease the pain, but her fear clouds her mind. Her breaths come in great heaves. "Luke where are you." She says trying to call him with the force, but is unable to.

A door opens and Leia gasps falling backwards as Darth Jade is standing there. She grabs Leia in a force choke lifting her off the floor. "I'm going to kill you little Princess…Then I'm going to kill your Captain Solo…His Wookie and the traitor Lando Calrissian."

Hearing her say those words causes Leia to become enraged. A great heat gathers inside her and she unleashes it in a wave, breaking Darth Jade's hold on her. Jade flies backwards and hits the wall. Reenergized by her anger Leia charges Jade, who sends force lightening at her.

LUKE

Yoda had taught him well. Luke did not want revenge for his father, Uncle and Aunt. He wanted to put an end to this evil that threatened the galaxy and save his friends. He was a true Jedi. He was hunting Vader when he felt Leia's anger. "Leia…No…Don't give into the Darkside." Luke turns away from hunting Vader to go and help Leia. He enters the turbo lift to take it to the mid-city section.

When he exits the turbo lift Vader is waiting for him. "Going somewhere."

"I don't have time for you anymore."

"She will fall to the Darkside…You cannot save her."

"We shall see." They both ignite their lightsabers and attack each other. They fight back and forth in the hallway. They lock swords and force push against one another with their free hands. A section of the long window that goes up the hall shatters. As they fight a vision of a younger Vader flashes in his mind doing the same thing against a younger Ben Kanobi. Vader goes flying down the hallway, as Luke does a backwards cartwheel to the turbo-lift. The doors open and he enters the lift.

Meanwhile Vader hits his back and force throws his lightsaber. The doors open as the saber strikes the cord to the lift. The saber returns to his hand as he runs up the hallway. He can sense that Luke is alive. Luke is running towards the door from outside as a voice sounds throughout the city. "This Lando Calrissian to all citizens. The Empire has taken over the city, please evacuate before more Stormtroopers show up.

Leia is on the other side of the door, but a chunk of ceiling from above falls and Vader drops down to block Luke. "Your skill and power are impressive." He says using battle meditation on himself. "But our game has come to an end.

"Yes it has." Luke closes his eyes and attacks giving himself over to the will of the Force. He matches Vader's attacks blow for blow. Luke twirls his green saber, spins around and cuts off his sword hand. Vader hits the floor as Luke raises his weapon to finish him off.

"Will you kill your own father Luke?"

Luke pauses staring at him, "What did you just say?"

"Yes…I am your father!"

Luke drops his lightsaber, "No…no…you killed my father…You killed Anakin Skywalker. You were Dooku before you became Darth Vader."

"And while we fought you saw a younger me fighting Obi-Wan…Anakin Skywalker was my name…before I became Darth Vader…Dooku was Darth Tyrannus. He was Sidious' Apprentice before me and I killed him. And if you don't believe me…Believe this…Padme Amidala was my wife…How would I know that if I were not your father."

Luke falls to his knees, "NO!"

"Yes…you are my son. And I your father."

Then Luke feels Leia lose her hand. "Leia…" He whispers. He summons his lightsaber and turns to leave.

"Come with me son. Together we can destroy Darth Revenant and rule the galaxy."

Luke pauses for a second. Then he leaves using the force to enhance his speed. When he arrives Leia is on the floor cradling the stump. While Jade has Han, Lando, and Chewie on the floor force choking them. "No!" He force pushes Darth Jade and ignites his lightsaber. "Go get out of here…I will handle her."

Jade stands up to face Luke as Lando, Han, Leia, and Chewie; who has Threepio strapped to his back, because he had not replaced his legs. "I would walk away if I were you. I just defeated your Master."

"But you didn't kill him. Why?"

"A Jedi does not surrender to his emotions."

"You are lying…You are hiding something Jedi." Luke does not respond, "I feel great conflict within you…Your emotions betray you…Tell me what it is."

"Vader…Was once Anakin Skywalker my father." Now he feels her emotions, "Now who is conflicted?"

"Silence!"

"You see it now don't you? You are expendable…"

"Shut up and fight!"

She charges Luke, but he jumps up and lands on the second level to the area they are in. "Keep serving Vader and your life will end in darkness…As his surely will." Luke leaves after she switches off her lightsaber.

When Luke returns to his X-Wing R2 is waiting for him. He can feel Han, Leia, Lando, Chewie, and Threepio leaving. He takes off and meets them as they fly away from Cloud City with three dozen Tie Fighters chasing them. "Hey Han…There is a tracking device on your ship…I had R2 send a message to the Alliance…Set course for Endor…"

"Why? Oh I see…A trap to lure them into."

"Yes…"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to hold off these fighters…Then I have some unfinished business to attend to." Luke loops his ship around and engages the Tie Fighters. While the Falcon escapes.

VADER

"Bring my shuttle!" Vader commands as hundreds of Stormtroopers follow him. When he lands on the Executor Grand Admiral Thrawn is waiting for him. "The Millennium Falcon has escaped, but I feel that if we follow it…We will be walking into a trap."

Vader smiles, "Then by all means leak the information to Darth Revenant's spies and let him walk into the trap." Later Vader meets with his chief Medical officer.

"I'm sorry My Emperor…The nerves are too damaged to reattach the hand. You will need cybernetic implants."

"Do it." The last thing he wanted was a cybernetic part. His son had fought him and won. A true Jedi, but did he fall to the Darkside and Luke did not. Perhaps he still can after learning that Obi-Wan had lied to him.


	14. Chapter 14

POWER STRUGGLE

MARA JADE

The revelation of Darth Vader's son opened her eyes and Darth Jade decided not to serve Vader anymore. She removed her Sith robes, but kept her lightsaber. She found a long-range ship, killed the family and left Bespin. She set course for her home world Chandrilla. She had been taken from her home at the age of two, by an Inquisitor who felt the force in her. Palpatine recognized the force in her as well and trained her to be his Hand.

Her home world was under the occupation of Revenant forces. Chandrilla secretly supported the Rebel Alliance. It was like Alderaan in many ways, except that Chandrilla trained soldiers for war. The planet's defense grid was controlled by the Empire. Jade's ship was inspected for smuggling or spying. When she was allowed to land she walked the streets towards the court of commons.

She enters a bar, "Can I help you?" The bartender asks.

"I'm looking for the Jade family."

"Jade! Whose asking?"

"I'm an old friend from Telos…Been promising to visit, was just able to…"

"There dead…"

"What happened?"

"Iro and Syra Jade spoke out against the Empire one too many times after their daughter was taken away. They were publicly executed by the Empire on Governor Avad's oders."

Jade leaves the bar after ordering a few drinks. She takes a speeder to the Governor's mansion. She stops a mile from the mansion and walks the rest of the way. She force chokes any guards walking the perimeter. When she reaches the mansion, Jade enters and sneaks through the vents to his room. The governor is with a woman. She reaches out in the force and grabs his heart. She ruptures an artery killing him.

DARTH VADER

The Inquisitors and Hands appear before Vader again. They bow and then rise when he commands it, "Darth Jade has turned her back on me…I need a new apprentice." He walks up to the ninth Inquisitor, "What is your name?"

"Aryne my Emperor."

"You are my apprentice Darth Inquisitor…" He looks at the rest, "The rest of you hunt down my former apprentice and kill her. Train as a unit…Do not underestimate Darth Jade…"

"We will not fail you my Emperor." The Fifth Inquisitor replies.

LUKE

He lands his ship on the cliff near the village on Ahch-To. He walks across the village to Yoda's hut. The door opens through ise of the force from Yoda. He enters and Luke stops as Ben's force Ghost stands beside Yoda. "You! You lied to me…Why?" Yoda and Ben look at each other, then Luke and remain silent. Luke realizes that he is angry, he takes a deep breath and sits down to meditate. "Why did the two of you lie to me?" He calmly asks after an hour.

"Not ready for the truth you were."

"And who decided what I could and could not handle? Or was it that the two of you were afraid I would follow in my father's footsteps and turn to the Darkside."

_"You have your anger issues Luke, but you are nothing like your father. He grew up a slave on Tatooine…You a free man…Raised by two loving parents…They may have not been your real parents, but they were as good as any father and mother." _Ben says.

"And you let me go off thinking Vader had killed my father. When Vader was my father."

"The Sith must be stopped."

"At all costs Master Yoda?"

"No…hoped we did that by seeing you…Anakin turn from the Darkside he would."

"Who is Leia to me? I feel her thoughts…We are connected."

Yoda looks at Ben _"Leia is your twin sister…We separated the two of you at birth…Bail Organa was present at your birth…He wanted Leia…It made sense to take you to Tatooine…By then your father hated that planet and vowed never to return to it. I bought you as a baby to your Aunt and Uncle…"_

"What of my mother's family?"

"Dead they are…at the hands of Darth Revenant. Queen of Naboo she was…Then Senator…"

_"She died giving birth to you Luke."_

Luke closes his eyes, "I don't ever want to see you again…Either of you…" Ben starts to fade away, "And if it is my sister's wish to learn the ways of the force…Then I will tell her of you Master…If not and she wishes it…I will teach her." Luke leaves determined to turn all his attention to Darth Revenant. Then maybe he can turn his father from the Darkside.

DARTH REVENANT

He spent his time training his new apprentice Darth Camora. His troops traveled around trying to take Star Systems from Vader. "What is your next move Master. She asks as they train in lightsaber combat.

"Focus on what is front of you." He replies countering her attack.

She glances her blade of his and thrusts, then she flourishes her saber and leaps back throwing it. "I am, but Vader grows stronger my Lord." The lightsaber flies at him, he bats it away, but it never hits the ground. The lightsaber flies back to her hand as he leaps at her.

She blocks him and locks swords, "Vader has never been my equal."

"Perhaps, but he is building a new Death Star."

He force pushes her and switches off his lightsaber. "You have foreseen this?"

"No I see it…"

"How far does your force sight go…"

"Across the galaxy…There are things I can see and things I cannot. Planets so attuned to either side of the force that I cannot pierce the vale…There are those so strong in the force they escape my notice."

He nods, "Your sight will get stronger with training…Come!" They go the bridge of his command ship, "Where is this new Death Star?"

"The Mustafar System…Vader's fortress."

"Emperor on deck!" Admiral Versio says.

"Admiral general hail…Assemble the fleet around Terroth…" A few weeks later Revenant's entire fleet assembles around the Mid-Rim world of Terroth.

"All ships present and accounted for My Emperor…

"Set course for the Mustafar System."

GRAND ADMIRAL THRAWN

Thrawn had been sent to the Death Star in the Mustafar System. He calculated an eighty percent probability that Revenant would learn of the Death Star and attack it or try to take control of it as he did the last one. Vader left the planning of the trap to him. Sensor beacons had been hidden in the system to detect hyperspace jumps into the system.

"Grand Admiral…One of the beacons has been set off…Hyperspace incursion in sector 5."

"Signal the fleet, but do not react." He commands and smiles drinking from his cup with a meal in front of him.

DARTH REVENANT

Before he commands his fleet to attack, he puts on a space suit and flies through open space to the nearest Star Destroyer. He is able to enter, but then he feels the force abandon him. Something was preventing him from calling on his power. "Dam!" He says, Darth Raga before he died had told him about the Ysalamari. His Sith Sorcery was useless. He had to fly back to his ship and as soon as he did the enemy fleet attacks.

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!" Admiral Versio commands. Then there is a bright green flash and the Star Destroyer Resolve is completely destroyed. "All ships prepare to make the jump to lightspeed." Another ship is blown up as the fleet gets ready to make the jump.

THRAWN

He watches the holo-screen as the enemy fleet retreats. Thrawn finishes his meal and contacts Emperor Vader. "My Emperor…As I predicted the enemy attacked…And we were able to successfully repel them."

"Well done Grand Admiral…Set course for the Core Worlds and begin retaking what rightfully belongs to me."

"As you command My Emperor."

LEIA - ENDOR

Leia's severed hand had been replaced with a cybernetic implant. She is in her room flexing her fingers. She thinks about her fight with Darth Jade and how angry she got, the power surge allowed her to break her hold and she was able to put up a better fight. But the power she got from anger frightened her. "All commanders please report to the command center…" She leaves her room and heads for the command center aboard the Flagship Freedom. As she walks Leia runs into Han.

"Any idea why they called this meeting?"

"Not a clue Fly Boy…"

"Perhaps we will abandon this position…I mean if one of the Imperial Emperors was going to attack they would have done it by now."

"You have a point."

"How is the hand?"

She holds it out to him, "You tell me."

He grabs it. "Wow it feels so real."

She sighs, "And yet it is not."

Rebel High command gathers in the command center. Mon Mothma is present to Leia's surprise, "Let us begin. Bothan spies recently caught wind of a battle in the Mustafar System…Emperor Vader has built another Death Star…Like the other one this one has a shield generator, unlike the previous Death Star this one has no weakness."

"Excuse me Ma'am." General Wedge Antillies says raising his hand, "But how did we come by this information?"

"An anonymous source on Chandrilla…The Bothan's confirmed that the intel is real…We recently got a message from the Core World of Tinnel IV…The Death Star and Vader's fleet appeared and has driven off all of Revenant's forces…Admiral Ackbar."

"We are putting together a special unit…Code Name Rogue Force…This unit will be led by Princess Leia…Your objective will be to plant an Astromech droid loaded with a platinum level 10 fusion bomb. The bomb will be tied to a long-range remote carried by Princess Leia…Once you escape set off the bomb."

Leia raises her hand, "And how will be infiltrating the Death Star?"

General Syndulla steps forward, "The anonymous tip also provided updated access codes and an Imperial shuttle."

"This sounds a little too convenient." Han says speaking up.

"All intel was confirmed by the Bothan Spy syndicate…It can be trusted." Mon Mothma says speaking up. She looks at Leia, "We would be more confident that this mission can be pulled off with Jedi Skywalker…Have you or General Solo heard from him?"  
"No we haven't…"

Mon Mothma sighs and whispers with the other commanders, "We will wait for another week, then we commence with the operation."

LUKE

Five days later Luke arrives in the Endor system. He is immediately called to Mon Mothma's office for a debriefing, then Luke goes looking for Leia. He sighs, telling her could be a distraction while on the mission. "Luke!" He was so in his thoughts that he failed to sense her coming.

"Leia…"

They hug, "What's wrong?"

He sighs, "Ask me again sometime."

"I need to speak with you."

"About what?"

She sighs, "I felt…I felt great anger while fighting Darth Jade…She threatened to kill Han and Chewie …Then I felt this great surge of power and I was able to free myself…Luke I don't know if I can do this or if I should train to use the force."

He smiles, "With great power comes great responsibility…I will not push in that direction, but I can show you how to overcome the fear."

"Yes show me that." It only takes one day to master the technique and then Rogue Force assembles for the mission.


	15. Chapter 15

CONFRONTATION

PART 1. ROGUE FORCE

MARA

She had paid normal citizens to get the information to the Rebel spies and they had followed her instruction to the letter; now Revenant's troops are evacuating Chandrilla. The threat of the Death Star was too much to ignore. With her planet free of Revenant's forces and her revenge on Vader well underway it was time she left Chandrilla. When she got to her ship four Inquisitors and four Hands are waiting. "Darth Jade…We finally found you traitor…"

"Or I let you fools find me."

Lightsabers are drawn, "Surrender or die."

"I choose option three, where the eight of you die and I live." Using the force she force chokes three enemies at the same time. Two hands and one Inquisitor. The rest combine their power and try to hold Jade in place. She breaks their hold throwing them all to the floor, while still force choking the three enemies. Jade leaps up and unleashes force lightening on them all killing them. "A pity…If only they were stronger." She boards her ship and leaves.

CORELLIA

LEIA

"Is it me or is this one bigger than the last one?" Jan Ors asks

"Definitely bigger." Han replies, as Luke copilots the ship. Chewie is on another mission to help liberate his home world of Kashyyk from Vader's forces. He is in joint command with General Syndeulla.

"This is Station control to shuttle please identify and transmit your clearance codes."

Luke uses the force to alter his voice, "This is the shuttle Tyberius transmitting codes now."

"You're cleared for docking in hangar 4…Please be ready for inspection."

"Droids!" Leia says looking through the view port.

Luke nods, "Droids can't be manipulated by force. Mentally anyway." The inspection team boards the ship heavily armed to make sure that there are no spies on board. When it is done, Leia, Han, Jan, R2, and the Droid R5 which is carrying the bomb leave the ship. Luke stays behind to guard it in case there are Ysalamari on board.

The team had already been provided with a holomap by the anonymous source. They make their way to the security room. "Are you authorized to be here." A guard asks.

**_"We are authorized." _**Leia says using the Jedi Mind Trick she learned from Luke.

"You are authorized to enter." The guard repeats letting them into the security center.

**_"Your relief is here you may go."_**

Han takes the guard's place and Leia enters the security center with her team. Jan throws an ion grenade that disables the security droids in the room. Then she and her teams shoots down the human operators. R2 and 5 are shielded from the ion discharge. A tech soldier plugs a mini computer into the main terminal.

"Alright you now have clearance for main engineering." The tech soldier says.

"Right hide the bodies…R5 come with me." Leia makes her way to the sector 8 turbo-lifts. It will take her directly to Engineering and the main reactor. All critical areas of the Death Star are operated by humans and have Ysalamari in the rooms. The rest of the Death Star is populated with Droids. When Leia arrives in Engineering, she and R5 pass through the security check point and head straight for the main reactor room.

She secures R5 in area near the reactor and leaves. She gives a thumbs up in the turbo-lift to the holo-cam. When she arrives the team makes it way back to Hangar four. They are crossing the floor of the hangar when the alarms sound.

"We have an intruder…Red Alert we have an intruder…The Death Star is now on lockdown…No ships will be allowed to leave."

Leia and her team boards the shuttle. Luke has the ship prepped for takeoff. The ship hovers and they start firing at the Droids in the hangar and at the defense turrets. The main doors to the hangar are closing. Luke points his hand at the doors. "Size doesn't matter." He whispers. Suddenly the doors stop and they are able to fly out of the hangar.

"We got company." Han says.

"Switch over…" Luke says, "I can sense what they are about to do before they do it."

"Cheater." Han replies, causing Luke to smile as he takes the controls. He outflies his pursuers as they widen the distance from the Death Star. The COM beeps as they have cleared minimum safe distance. Leia presses the button on the remote and the Death Star explodes. Then Luke makes the jump to hyperspace.

DARTH REVENANT

The planet Taris had surrendered to Darth Revenant via threat of the Cinder Satellites. He kept his apprentice close because of her force sight. "Master I have news."

"What is it?"  
"The Rebels have destroyed the Death Star…"

He frowns, "How?"

"Darth Jade has betrayed Vader as I told you. She supplied the Rebels with the intel they needed to destroy the Death Star…A strike team was sent to infiltrate the Death Star and plant a bomb."  
His mind goes into hyperdrive, "We need to secure the Core Worlds or Vader will move in…" He presses the COM, "Admiral Versio."

"My Emperor?"

"Set course for Coruscant."

ENDOR

The Tyberius comes out of hyperspace and lands in the main hangar of the Freedom. Leia's team walks down the ramp to cheers from the Rebels. A feast is held and it lasts a week. Five days after Rogue Force's return the Alliance receives word that Kashyyk has been liberated. Luke watches Leia from across the room. He sighs, as it is time to tell her. "Leia…Hi Han…Leia may I speak with you in private."

"You're not trying to steal my girl are you Luke."

He smiles as Leia hits him, "Han you are one of my best friends and I totally approve of you and Leia." His response makes both Leia and Han frown.

"Thank you…I think."

They find an unoccupied room, "Luke what's wrong?"

He sighs, " Sit down, I have something to tell you. It's gonna rock you to your core. Do you remember your mother? Your real mother?"

"Yes and no…I mean I have seen holo-pics of her. The first time I saw her, I got these flashes…Visions of her. Sometimes she seemed sad, others happy. She was strong like me and fierce about those she loved."

He smiles, "I have no memory of my mother…I was raised on Tantooine…by my Aunt and Uncle."

"I know you told me."  
"And I would have told you this upon my return, but there was the mission and I did not want you to be distracted."

"Distracted by what."

He sighs, "I am sure that you have noticed the connection between us."

"Yes I have."

"Leia…You and I are twins…Brother and sister. The force is strong in you as it is with me…Because of our father."

Leia stands up and then sits back down, "I knew we were connected through the force. I have always felt close to you, but I never thought…" She looks at him, "Luke…who is or was our father."

"This is the hard part…His name was Anakin Skywalker…He now calls himself Darth Vader."

"No…no…No!" He outburst causes the ship to shake from an uncontrolled force wave.

"Leia…" Luke warns, "Calm down…Remember what I taught you."

She slows her breathing and closes her eyes as the Freedom goes to red alert. She starts crying, "I want to be alone now."

He sighs, "I have more to say Leia."

"Can it wait?" She asks with teary, red, eyes.

"I'm afraid not. I am leaving again…I am leaving to face Darth Revenant."

She frowns, "Why?"

"Because…I think that by facing him I can turn our father from the Darkside."

"How can you be sure?"

"When I fought him…I felt conflict within him…He hasn't turned to the darkside completely…There is still good in him."

She grabs him, "You are talking like, you aren't coming back."

"Our father is very powerful. But as strong as he is. He has never beaten Darth Revenant…I am stronger than Vader, but when it comes to Revenant…I don't know. If I don't come back. Then you are the last hope for the Alliance."

She shakes her head, "If you are gone who is going to train me?"

He takes her hand, "I am leaving R2 here. He carries coordinates to a planet called Ahch-To. There you will find Jedi Master Yoda…I was with him learning the ways of the force after Yavin."

"Then let me train and then we can face Darth Revenant together."

"Leia…Like me you must learn to give yourself over to the will of the force…Be strong as you always have been." He kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

HAN

Han is talking to Lando when he spots Luke walking out of the room. "Excuse me." He runs after Luke. "Hay Luke! Wait up. What's the hurry?"

"I have a quest that I must fulfill."

"Jedi stuff?" He nods, "So what did you and Leia talk about?"

Luke smiles, "Han…Leia needs you now more than ever."

"Okay."

"Be patient with her…In her own time she will tell what we talked about. You are a lucky man Han and I am proud to call you my friend."

"Me too." He watches as Luke walks off. Then Han goes to find Leia. She is alone and crying, "Are you alright?"

She sniffs, "No." She replies in a whiny voice.

He walks up to her remembering Luke's words, "Come here." He says and holds her in his arms.

"Never let me go."

"Never…I…I love you Princess."

She looks up at him and they kiss. "I love you too…Flyboy."

PART 2. BALANCE

VADER - CHANDRILLA

Before he even received the report, Vader felt the destruction of the Death Star. Grand Admiral Thrawn was on board and so was Governor Tarkin. "Lord Vader our spies say that Revenant has moved his fleet to Coruscant…" Admiral Pallaeon says in a meeting, "If we do not act now we will lose what we have gained in the Core Worlds."

Just then Vader receives a vision of Luke fighting Darth Revenant. _"Save our son."_ He hears the wife of Anakin Skywalker say. In the vision Luke dies.

"Emperor Vader?" Pallaeon says looking at the rest of the officers in the meeting.

"Leave me!" They all exchange glances and slowly leave the conference room. In his mind's eye he sees Luke, older with his former apprentice Darth Jade. They are married and have a son they name Ben. Then he feels a great disturbance in the force. A pain emanating from a familiar presence. "Princess Leia…" He whispers standing up. That is when Vader feels the connection and sees his daughter's birth. "Not baby…babies. Twins! Leia is my daughter."

He leaves the conference room and heads for the main hangar. When he boards the long-range shuttle he pauses as Obi-Wan's ghost is waiting for him. **_"She was right about you. There is still good in you."_**

Vader walks past him and sits down, "What are you doing here?"

**_"I would not be able to appear to you, if not for the ray of light in your heart. Anakin…Anakin…"_**

"That is not my name!"

**_"Padme's last words to me…were; Obi-Wan there is still good in you. Let go of your hatred…Let go of the pain…I know you blame me for your mother's death."_**

"I should have been there! I could have saved her!"

**_"Yes you could have…And she held on to hope that she would see you again."_**

Vader starts crying, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

**_"Even together…You and Luke cannot stop him. Revenant knows things about the Darkside that neither you or Luke are ready to face."_**

"His Sith Sorcery?"

**_"Yes but I know things about the force that he does not…Let us become one Anakin and fight him together…As brothers the way we fought side by side many years ago."_**

"Why are coming to me? Why not offer Luke this gift?"

**_"Luke was angry with me, after he learned the truth. He told me and Yoda that he never wanted to see us again."_**

He huffs, "Yoda still lives?"

**_ "Yes he taught Luke the ways of the Jedi, after I became one with the force. Also this merging will kill us both…Luke is the future of the Jedi. So what is it to be? Anakin or Vader…The Light or the Dark?"_**

He sighs, "Vader is dead…I am Anakin Skywalker…"

Ben smiles, **_"We will merge when you reach Coruscant."_**

DARTH REVENANT – CORUSCANT

He is in the throne room. If Vader comes Revenant will be ready for him. His engineers are converting the Cinder satellites into Ion disruptors. Any fleet that attacks will be decimated. "Master…They are coming. Skywalker and Vader together."

He smirks, "Even together the two of them are no match for me. But the Sith must survive…I want you to leave Coruscant."

"But my training Master."

He hands her Darth Bane's holocron and a data-card, "If anything happens to me the Sith will live on in you…Use the holocron to finish your training and if anything happens to me…Use that to find the Temple of Two on the Unknown world."

"Yes Master I shall leave at once."

Revenant issues orders to allow any ship approaching to land in the Royal Hangar. He would kill Luke Skywalker and Vader. Many hours pass when he senses Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker. Guards escort Luke to the throne room. As ordered they do not take his lightsaber. He is alone. He smiles as the door opens. Luke and the guards cross the floor and stand five feet from the steps that lead up to his throne. "The Jedi who blew up my Death Star…Leave us!" He says to the guards.

"Your reign of terror has come to an end."

"Your father Darth Vader could not stop me, Palpatine could not stop me…What chance do you have little Jedi."

"Win or lose…I win…I will become one with the Force. You are doomed to die in darkness." Luke point his hand at a statue and rips it off it's base, hurling it at Revenant's throne. Revenant unleashes a lightning storm at the statue destroying it. Luke ignites his lightsaber and leaps at Revenant. He ignites his double saber and rolls to the side as Luke cuts the throne in half.

He spins low into Luke aiming for his legs. Luke blocks low and does a spin kick. Revenant twists one half of his saber up in the path of Luke's foot. Luke bends his leg at the knee to avoid the damage of losing his leg. They continue their fight as Revenant gets to his feet. Luke rolls to the left of Revenant and stops on one knee. He spins around swinging up and cuts Revenant's double saber in half. Then he leaps up, kicking Revenant in the chest, Luke flips as Revenant goes into a backwards roll and comes up on his feet.

"The ancient Jedi Master Yoda, has taught you well." His words cause Luke to hesitate, "Yes I know of your master…And after I kill you I will find him as well and destroy him."

"There is no emotion there is Peace. You cannot anger me with your idle threats…"

Revenant goes into a blind rage and unleashes force lightning at Luke. He blocks with his lightsaber.

ANAKIN

His ship comes out of hyperspace and flies to the royal palace. He feel Luke putting up a good fight, but the fight starts to change in Revenant's favor. **_"Anakin…its time." _**Ben says merging his essence with Anakin's life force and body. Through the merge Anakin gains knowledge of the force. Things he never even dreamed were possible. His eyes glow blue and there is a blue aura over his body. He teleports from his ship using the force.

He appears as Revenant cuts off Luke's hand with one of the tendrils from his ultimate Sith Spell. Anakin points his hand at Revenant unleashing a blue wave of force energy that dispels the darkside shadow spell. "Father!" Luke says on the floor cradling the stump of his hand.

"We are hear son…" Anakin points his hand at Luke and he grows a new hand. "Now leave son…We will handle this."

"We?"

"So you have forsaken the Darkside. How pathetic."

"Your reign is over Darth Revenant…Be gone!" He points his hand at Revenant. He starts to scream as his body glows. Light streams from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Blue fire consumes his body and he explodes into a shower of blue and red sparks. "It is done." Anakin says falling to his knees and then to the floor.

"Father!" Luke runs to his side.

"Son…You must leave here…"

"I have to save you.."

He smiles, "You already have…Tell your sister…Not to be afraid of her destiny or the past." His body fades away and as it does, Luke sees Ben. "Ben! No! Please forgive me."

_"No…th…ing to for…give…T..he…F…orce…wi…ll…be…with you…always…"_

Luke remains in the place he felt his father and mentor fade away for a long time. Then he feels stormtroopers enter the throne room. He summons his lightsaber. **_"The Emperor is dead…"_**

"The Emperor is dead.' Captain repeats.

**_"The Jedi is trying to escape catch him before he does."_**

"We must capture that Jedi…Come."

Luke uses the Jedi Mind trick to escape the palace and leave Coruscant.

LEIA

The rebel fleet assembles around Sullust. The Rebels are becoming more aggressive against the fractured factions of the Empire. Leia is having breakfast with Han. Then she feels a disturbance in the force. She feels her father die, "Leia are you alright?" Han asks when she stands up and walks to the view port.

With her back to him she says, "My father…my real father, was Anakin Skywalker." Han stands up and walks towards her, but she turns around and stops him by placing her hand in his chest. "He became Darth Vader after turning to the Darkside." He tries to speak, but she places her finger on his lips, "Let me finish…Luke is my brother…My twin brother. He went to face Darth Revenant, hoping that our father would sense it and turn from the Darkside. His plan worked. Vader…or Anakin turned from the Darkisde before he died."

Han waits for her to say more and when she doesn't he speaks, "I love you." He says, "And I don't care who your father was…You are not him. You are a good person. So is Luke…and I am here for you." She smiles and kisses him.


	16. Chapter 16

FUTURE PLANS

LUKE

When he returns to the fleet Luke meets with Leia in private. "Is Revenant dead?"

He sighs, "Yes."

"And…Our father?"

"He saved me Leia. Both he and Ben."

She frowns, "Ben…but…"

"Ben and my father. They became one and overpowered Darth Revenant…It was the greatest thing I have ever seen." He grabs her hand, "Before he died…Our father said to tell you" He takes a breath getting emotional, "He said to tell you. Not to fear your destiny or the past."

"Did he?"

"Yes…Leia I want you to accompany me to Ahch-To…" Leia accompanies him to Ahch-To, but when they arrive Luke doesn't find the same Master he did when he left. "Master are you well?" Luke asks after introducing Leia to Yoda.

"Sick have I become…Old and weak." He looks at Luke, "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not…hmmm!" He laughs at his own joke.

Luke smiles, "Master Yoda…You can't die."

"Strong am I with the force. But not that strong." He says lying down.

"But my sister…Who will train her?"

He looks at him, "Train her you will…When both you ready are."

"Master I am sorry for what I said earlier."

Yoda looks at him, "Luuuke…Luke…Do not grieve…Sad do not be. All…" he coughs, "All things become one with the force."

"Yes Master."

"Luke in your hands…The future of the Jedi rests…Pass on what you have learned…" Yoda points his hand at a desk and it levitates into the air. "Taaake…it."

Luke rushes over and finds a holocron, "A holocron." Leia says.

"Help you it will…Reach your full potential…A Jedi Master you will become. Luke do not…Do not make the same mistakes the Jedi of old did…Always be vigilant against the Darkside."

He nods, "Yes Master I will…"

"Rest I need…Rest." They watch as he falls asleep. Then a few minutes later he breaths his last breath and his body vanishes.

DARTH CAMORA

Whether Darth Revenant lived or died, she cared not. Her path was fixed on a powerful force prodigy. Her ships exits hyperspace and flies towards the desert moon of Jedha. When he died she ignored it. As Luke Skywalker is the future of the Jedi, she would become the future of the Sith. She lands her ship miles away from a small village and takes a speeder to the village of Jukai.

Some people stare, others ignore, and there are those who size her up to see if she is worth stealing from. She allows her robe to fly open and when people see her lightsaber they avoid her. She enters a house to find Jedi Master and former General Rahm Kota meditating. "Juno your home I didn't even…"

"No…I'm not the woman Juno Eclipse…"

He extends his hand summoning his lightsaber, "I won't let you have him!"

"Oh little blind Jedi…You were dead the moment I entered the door." She grabs him in the force and tries to force crush him, but Kota breaks her hold. "The Force is strong in you. We are going to have to do this the hard way then." She ignites her lightsaber and attacks. Despite his blindness and age Kota is a devastating fighter. As the fight drags on Canora panics, but she turns her fear into strength and comes up with a plan.

She allows him to knock her lightsaber from her hand and falls the ground, **_"You have beaten me great warrior…Please Master Jedi…Spare my life and I swear I will leave this place and the teachings of the Sith behind." _**Manipulating a Jedi or even a sith is not impossible, you just had to know how to manipulate the person. She also used Sith Sorcery a technique the Nightsisters of Dathomir were masters of.

He switches off his lightsaber, "FOOL!" She yells unleashing force lightning on him. Rahm Kota, former Jedi Master and General of the Old Republic Military dies. Camora revels in her victory as his body fades away. She uses Sorcery to alter the mind of the people in the area who may have heard the fight and then waits for Juno Eclipse to return home.

"General I'm home…" She says holding the hand of her five-year-old son. "Who are you?" Camora grabs her in force choke and crushes her.

"Mother!"

**_"Sleep!" _**She says using the darkside on the boy. **_"Sleep and forget…" _**She scoops the boy up and takes him to her ship. Then she takes off and sets course for the Unknown World.

LEIA

She had said nothing to Luke as they traveled back to the fleet stationed around Sullust. "Leia." Luke says as they walk down the ramp of his ship.

Leia pauses, "Luke…I…I'm not ready…"

"I am here when you are."

"I know." She goes to her room and cries.

_"Princess Leia…" _She looks up and sees a force ghost. _"Do you remember me?"_

"I do…Starkiller."

_"That was the name Vader gave me…My name is Galen Marek…I came here to ask that speak to your brother…Save my grandson."_

Leia frowns, "Your Grandson?"

_"As you know Vader cloned me. The second me…My son if you will, led the Rebels in a battle on Kamino. He saved Juno and Captured Vader…But there was another clone."_

"Revenant."

_"Yes…He chose the Darkside…Juno and My former Master Rahm Kota went into hiding when Vader escaped. Juno had a son for Galen…My blood…My grandson…Darth Camora has killed Juno and Kota…She has taken my son…Tell your brother…Save my son from the darkness of the Sith. Go the world of Jakku…and follow the echo in the force."_

When Galen's force Ghost vanishes, Leia runs to find Luke and tells him everything. "Right." He hands her the holocron Yoda gave him. Take this and hold it for me until I return."

"No…no…Luke I'm coming with you."

"Leia…I don't know what this Darth Camora is capable of. You are not a Jedi."

"And I have survived and faced countless dangers Luke. Without the force."

"And if I don't come back. You are the future of the Jedi."

She didn't have a response for that. She grudgingly takes the holocron, "Come back Luke."

He smiles, "I will do my best. Watch R2 for me while, I'm away."

LUKE

He goes to see Mon Mothma first and tells her of his plans. "I was hoping you would take command of the fleet we are sending to Raxus Prime."

"I'm sorry but I am needed elsewhere."

She sighs, "Would you at least take a squadron of Alliance commandoes with you?"

Luke agrees and after an hour they meet at a long-range heavy shuttle. The ship is heavily armored, has anti-fighter weapons, ion cannons and laser cannons. Luke pilots the ship after introductions and sets course of Jakku. He lands the ship at the edge of the village. The planet is under the jurisdiction of Vader's regime.

"Stay here I will return shortly." Luke says. He runs through the village using force speed. When he arrives at the house he enters. Luke immediately senses the force echo and sees a vision of what happened. The vision also shows him where he needs to go next. Luke returns to his ship and takes off.

"Master Skywalker." One of the Commandoes says.

Luke smiles, "I'm not a Master yet…Just a Jedi Knight."

"Jedi Skywalker…Where are we going now."

"A forgotten planet in a forgotten System…The Rakata home world…More commonly called the Unknown world." A few days later they exit hyperspace. Luke flies the ship in from the far side of the planer. He flies low to avoid detection. The Darkside is strong on this world and Luke can feel it all around him. He lands his ship on the beach of the largest Island. The beach is littered with debris and ancient ships from long ago.

"You two stay with the ship. The rest of you with me." Luke commands. They trek through the thick forest towards the center of the Island. After two miles Luke and his men are confronted by a Rancor. "Guns down!" Luke commands closing his eyes and pointing his hand at the charging beast. It stops four feet in front of Luke and roars. It stares down at Luke and his group and then it leaves.

"That was amazing." A woman says.

They finally reach the mountain. "There's nothing here." The Commander says.

"The mountain is not real, it's a holographic shield." Luke says pointing his hand at the mountain. Using the force Luke disrupts the hologram and in a wave of light flowing down the temple is revealed. Suddenly a blaster bolt kills one of the commandoes, "Take cover!" Luke yells drawing his lightsaber. He runs toward the temple deflecting blaster bolts. Luke leaps up to second level of the Temple and kills the men on the turrets and the snipers. He leaps up to the third level and kills the men on that level as well. Then he runs up the side of the pyramid to the top level and kills the men on the roof.

When Luke lands of the ground he uses the force to blow open the doors to the mausoleum and signals the commandoes to attack. He enters the first level and pauses looking at the crypts of the Sith Lords who followed the teachings of Darth Bane. He runs up the steps to the next level and is confronted by six men in red armor brandishing force pikes.

Luke still has his father's lightsaber. He draws it as the six men surround him. They attack, but Luke unleashes a force wave throwing them all to the ground. He attacks the man in front of him, with both sabers. He slashes the man across the neck as two attack him from the right. Their weapons give them reach, but Luke is able to hold off the two men. Then he feels a fourth coming at him. Luke grabs the converter off the wall with the force and throws it at the man knocking him to the floor. He spins into the man on his immediate right and impales him on his blue saber. He blocks over his shoulder with his green saber and kicks back breaking the man's knee. There are two men left and after dispatching them he goes looking for Darth Camora.

He finds her in the main hangar a man has the boy. "Luke Skywalker…You truly are strong in the force."

"Give me the boy and I will let you live."

"I am the Lord of the Sith…I do not make deals."

"Have it your way." Luke uses the force to rip the child from the man's hands. As he flies through the air Darth Camora unleashes force lightning at the child. Luke throws his lightsaber in the path of the lightning. Bolts of lightning arc in different directions as the lightsaber flies at her. Then she is blasted with her own lightning. Her charred body hits the floor as the green saber returns to Luke's hand. Luke runs for the exit and as he runs he yells to the commandoes over the COM. "Everyone get back to the ship…Now!"

When he reaches the first floor he hands the kid to one of the commandoes and then stops outside. He stares at the edifice, "Size doesn't matter." He says repeating something Yoda told him. Luke grabs the building in the force and levels it. As the temple comes falling down the people inside run out. Luke returns to his ship with only five people dead. He takes off and leaves the Unknown world.

DARTH CAMORA

She is barely alive as Amek Sar Vad the Chief Steward of the Temple of two carries her charred body in a medical capsule. He takes her through an underground tunnel to a secret hangar. He takes the ship and sets course for Phanore. The planet is under the occupation of Vader's regime. After getting clearance to land he takes Camora to the medical center. She spends two weeks in a bacta tank. Then they perform surgery on her.

"You're alive mistress."

"How…" She asks with a mechanical like voice.

"Your body was damaged. I kept you alive with a medical Capsule and bought to a medical facility on Phanore. The planet is controlled by Imperial Forces. Vader's…"

"Holocron?"

He takes out Darth Cognus' holocron. "I managed to save one…The rest were destroyed."

LUKE

"Where am I?"

"With the Rebel fleet on Onderon."

"Rebels? There was a woman."

He sighs, it took a lot of work to undo what Darth Camora did to his mind. "She can hurt you no more." When he was strong enough Luke tells him about his mother and father. Luke resigns his commission and takes Owen to the planet Ahch-To, where he starts training Owen Eclipse in the ways of the Jedi. Luke's first student. When he is not training Owen, Luke is learning to become a Master from the holocron Yoda gave him.


End file.
